


Diabolik Lovers: Isekai!

by SumiTen



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cutting, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kinky, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, NotRomance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Yui Komari awakens her past memories of a girl who used to play Diabolik Lovers. Now she's going to give these vampires hell.
Comments: 93
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

Yui Komari was a very sweet young girl. Not entirely remarkable, but well behaved, in Seiji's opinion very adorable. However, on the girl's fifth birthday, she suffered a sudden personality change after suffering a head injury, due to a fall down the stairs. She spent two week in the hospital, in a coma.

Then, it was almost like the young girl was replaced by another. She was confused at first, and didn't recognize anything or anyone she was supposed to. Then, she became anxious and jumpy. Contrary to the usual, she was far more affluent in her speech, and could understand more than a five year old should. After taking her home, she didn't recognize anything, but she learned quickly. She was still well behaved, but there was an intelligence behind her eyes, were there was once only innocence. She, did have nightmares, though, and she was more prone to questions. She never outright refused anything, she did criticize, and question the validity of whatever was asked of her. Particularly with religion, although she stopped asking questions when her got irritated. 

Yui was far more mature, and for all intents and purposes, was fully capable of taking care of herself. In school, she showed remarkable intelligence beyond her classmates, although she refused to skip grades.

She could read books. _Literature._ Seiji caught her with a advanced book more than once.

The young girl took an interest in sports, although the Church disapproved, so she switched to ballet. This almost amused Seiji, she seemed to be acutely aware of social expectations and social norms. Ballet was just as efficient in keeping the body in shape as any other sport, if not better due to the flexibility and discipline needed for the art. The girl also took up Piano, and Violin on the side, practicing almost every day in both instruments. She was a little prodigy.

She was still Yui, just more mature with hidden intelligence. She was a survivor, Seiji knew it.

* * *

_I am Yui Komari._

_When I woke up in a hospital bed, I didn't expect to be in the body of a five year old child. I never expected that I was Yui Komari, but I put the pieces together fast._

_I knew that I need to prepare for what was coming. That meant I had to avoid all the bad scenarios of the game. I needed skills._

_Yui need to be able to keep up with the Sakamakis, so she needs skills._

Languages, she knows Reiji speaks German. She should learn that, and French. Everybody is impressed by french. She'll pick up Greek and Latin while she's at it, Spanish should also be on her list. Or Italian. She needed to learn artistic skills- she needed to be able to hold herself to a level she was grossly unprepared for at this moment.

But she had a few years before the plot started, and she was going to survive. She hadn't played the game, but she read the Manga, she watched the anime, and she watched all the YouTube Videos on people playing the games. She also read all the wiki information about the games, and knew about certain parts. She didn't know what route she was taking though.

Yui wrote it all down, and hid it as a diary. She wrote it in English instead of Japanese. Everything about the vampires.

She needed to write it down an overview of the brothers, just to remind herself on who she is dealing with.

_Ayato Sakamaki, Main Love interest. Sadist. Calls Yui Pancake. Red hair, green cat like eyes. One of the triplets. Ayato calls himself Ore-Sama due to a inferiority complex developed and nursed by his mother who wanted him to be the best at everything. If he didn't, she would drown him in the lake. In the anime, he almost drowns Yui, and bites her several times, even given her hickeys. In the game, he has tied her to a dart board, poured wax on her, locked her in his iron maiden, etc. Basically tortures her a whole lot. He loves her blood, and seems almost addicted to it. They all do. Killed mother, hates mother. Sleeps in Iron Maiden._

_Laito Sakamaki, Pervert, Sadist, Masochist. Calls Yui Bitch-chan. Red hair, orange eyes, wears fedora hat, one of the triplets. Laito is a sexual predator, and rapist. He rapes Yui in the anime and the game, and the manga. He sexually assaults her multiple times, and harasses her constantly. He humiliates and degrades her. He was also raped as a child by his mother, and also tortured. He hates his father. Killed mother, but loves mother. Possible mind reader. Scared of bugs. Likes Crossword Puzzles._

_Kanato Sakamaki, Do not touch Teddy, sadist, completely insane, will kill. Triplet. Turns other brides into wax dolls. Tortures Yui in game, manga, and anime. He was forced to watch his mother have sexual intercourse and forced to sing until his voice didn't work anymore. Teddy has Cordelia's ashes. He helped kill Cordelia, his mother. He has purple hair and eyes, dresses in almost Lolita fashion, talks to teddy. In game he has pyrokinesis..._

_Shu Sakamaki, lazy, depressed, listens to music, oldest son, sadist, possessive, pervert. Blond hair, blue eyes. Do not interrupt his music, or else you're dead. Clever. He was pressured by his mother, and his only friend (Edgar) was killed via fire who later turned into vampire (Yuma) unknown to Shu. Scared of Fire. Is shown to be super sadistic given the motivation. He forces Yui to basically be his caretaker/slave.... Reiji also tries to murder her if she is with Shu._

_Reiji Sakamaki, Sadistic, control freak, perfectionist, likes whips, hates humans. Red eyes, glasses, black/purple hair. Well dressed. Offended very easily, manner obsessed. Likes tea cups, and tableware. Doesn't like poor manners. messed with drugs. In the anime, game and manga, he drugs Yui and experiments on her. He whips her as well, and also forces her to clean fragile things. He could also control minds. Killed his mom and wants to bring her back to kill her again. Hates Shu with a passion. Burned down Edgar's village out of jealousy of Shu. Ignored as a child by mother._

_Subaru Sakamaki, Tsundare, grumpy all the time, sadist, strong. White hair, red eyes. Breaks everything around him, including Yui's bones. Gives Yui a knife that can kill vampires. Tells her to run. (It's a trap!) Loves chasing his prey. Mother told him he was a monster all his life, so he believes that and his self loathing. Sleeps in coffin. Punches walls often._

Yui continued to scribble down random things she could remember about the Sakamaki brothers along with Karlheinzs and events in the game, anime and the Vampire king's plan.

As much as Yui wanted to just fake her death and go off the grid until she could build a new life, she knew Cordelia's heart needed to be dealt with and she couldn't just randomly have a heart surgery. Besides, since she possessed the heart, she was most likely being watched. Plus, she didn't want to put someone else, someone who actually was a kid through all that hell. She was technically an adult, and she wasn't going to put any child through that hellhole. She would live just to stop it.

She will need an escape plan, and at the moment, she has roughly twelve years to come up with something. Or to live out her life and do everything she wants before being trapped for the rest of it. Perhaps she would get reborn again, or was that just a fluke? Maybe this was what she could do with her new life, dedicate it do finding a way to kill Karlheinz.

_So help me, I will live, just so I can stop it all. I'll stop you, you son of a bitch. You want to die so bad, then I'll be happy to grant your wish!_


	2. The Mansion

_"English"_

"Japanese".

* * *

Seventeen year old Yui Komari stood in front of the Sakamaki Mansion, her blond hair whipping around in the wind. She glanced up at the sky, which was quickly becoming enveloped in dark stormy clouds. Droplets of rain fell from the sky, as Yui extended her hand, a bracelet jingling with various charms. 

"It's raining." She quoted her anime self, before walking towards the mansion, knocking on the door. She wondered if the game scenario would happen first, or would it be the anime? The door slowly crept open, and Yui walked inside. Her gut told her she was walking into a trap, and she expected that. "Anyone home?" She called out, getting no response. She didn't expect one. She walked a little further into the mansion before thunder clapped and lighting flashed throughout the room, revealing the sleeping form of Ayato Sakamaki. Yui paused, looking at him for a second.

 _Vampire number one spotted._ She noted, and approached him, gently tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me." As expected, she got no response. Irritation stirred in her, but she quelled it quickly. She would need a level head for this.

Suddenly, her heart felt as if it was being squeezed, and Yui winced. " _Fuck_!" She cursed in English, and clutched her chest for a moment, before she heard a grouchy voice speak up.

"Shut up..." The boy spoke, and Yui looked at him with an irritated expression. Green eyes med her sherbet ones, and he regarded her with an equally irritated gaze. "What are you doing shouting like that in someone's home?" Yui was suddenly acutely away of something strong and cold around her ankle, as if to ensure she wouldn't be able to run. "My apologies. I did knock." She told him, pushing down the string of curses she would tell him to _get his filthy hand off her._ But that wouldn't be a very smart move. Ayato seemed disappointed almost, by her deceivingly calm demeanor, before Yui was dragged down onto the couch. Yui let out a small yelp at the sudden movement and invasion of personal space, and allowed herself to show a bit of emotion, namely embarrassment, at the position.

If she wasn't interesting then she was in more danger, after all.

"You're just like a moth drawn to a flame, huh? And just when I'm hungry too." Ayato smirked, and Yui noticed the sharpness of his teeth, and decided to use this moment to get a better look at his eyes. It was so strange to her, that they were almost cat like, and so green.

Ayato's face was very close to hers now, as he spoke. "There's nothing quite like getting a feast right when you wake up.." He chuckled darkly at his own 'joke' as if Yui was just an unsuspected child, like she was supposed to be. This angered Yui quite a bit, at the thought of her original self and how scared she must have been. Yui was scared right now, as she didn't like anyone touching her, a trait that had past onto her from Cassidy. She felt cold breath on her neck.

 _She must have been terrified. The poor girl... these monsters.... SHOULD ALL GO TO HELL!_ The stress of the situation triggered Cordelia's heart to suddenly palpitate, and Yui to wince. Ayato flinched, and reeled back at the action. "What the.." He hissed, and suddenly the two of them were interrupted. 

"What is with all this clamor, I'd hope there is a reason a sensible reason for causing such a ruckus after immediately you've woken up, Ayato." Ayato's expression soured as Reiji appeared. "Reiji.." He said in annoyance.

"What's the matter? You seem bewildered." Reiji question the redhead, and Yui took this moment to stand, collecting herself and her thoughts.

_Reiji. Right. Manners. Gotta be polite and respectful, even if they aren't._

Ayato noticed her move away, and reached out for her. "Hey!" He called out, but Yui ignored him, and made eye contact with Reiji. The vampire regarded her in the same way one might regard something on the bottom of his shoe, and Yui kept herself steeled, returning her own look of contempt, before masking it with a smile. "Hello, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I did knock and the door opened. My name is Yui Komari. Who are you?" She added. Reiji suddenly struck her with a deceivingly menacing smile of his own. "Reiji. Sakamaki Reiji." Yui was about to speak, when someone else spoke.

"Ara ara ara.. what's this..?" The voice made her internally cringe as she realized who it was. "Is there really a cute human girl in a place like this?" He questioned, before materializing before her face. This triggered many different emotions, mostly a jolt of surprise, but she was expecting something like that so it wasn't very much, but also interest mostly due to the logistics of teleportation since she just witnessed it and probably had about a thousands questions, but she kept her reaction to her eyes widening.

She was impressed with herself in keeping her expressions in check.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan." He greeted her, his words sounding polite despite the blatant insult, before licking her cheek. The girl's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Laito, for a woman you just met, wouldn't you say that was a bit insolent?" Reiji looked irritated at the pervert's actions, and Yui knew that it wasn't for her sake at all.

"Stiff as always aren't you Reiji? Isn't this fine? I was just getting a quick taste of a delicious-looking girl." Laito brushed off his actions if it was completely normal, and for him, perhaps it was. Yui regard all of them with disgust, albeit hidden. "Shit, I'll kill you bastard. Fucking spitting on Tiny-Tits before me." Yui outright glared at Ayato, before she just felt like leaving the room to get away from this nonsense. _Oh my god what is wrong with them. Even for vampires this kind of behavior can't be normal, can it?_

She ignored the exchange of degrading terms for human women the two redheaded brats before she was met with the childish one of them all. Kanato's appearance did cause her to flinch this time, but only for a moment. "Please let me have a lick to, don't move okay?" He told her, before she felt something cold run across her cheek once again.

"Hm, she's sweet. It's rare to find something tasty among all those filthy humans, ne Teddy?" Yui watched Kanato moved away from her near his brothers. "Hey what is this girl doing here anyway?" Kanato asked.

"Isn't she a side dish tonight?" Laito asked, looking at Yui who was suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. Ayato interjected, claiming she was his before Reiji actually join into conversation.

"That may be, Ayato, but you failed to taste her first." He mocked. Ayato glared at Reiji, cursing at him. "Fuck you Reiji! No one gives a shit!"

"Lame." Yui almost groaned as another one appeared, and she watched the vampires bicker among each other, not even bothering to address Subaru. This got her an angry reaction, while the other brothers teased the hot heat. Reiji finally addressed her, first by saying he would let them cook and boil her however they please, before asking her how she ended up here.

Shrewdly, Yui looked up at the glasses wearing vampire. "I was sent here to live by the Church." She said simply. Ayato suddenly laughed. "You're a daughter of the Church?"

"No wonder this is bullcrap." Subaru muttered.

"A daughter of the church is living in this mansion, what a fate." Said Reiji, clearly trying to scare her by such a statement. Yui just kept a straight face. The debate seemed to continue, and Yui decided the argument was hurting her ears, so she simply turned and left.

She returned to the hallway, and suddenly a blond appeared. She looked up at Shu, and just sighed. "Another one."

"Another one" being told something like that is really kind of upsetting." He replied, and Yui just looked at him. "Terribly sorry." She said in a flat tone. Shu regard her for a moment before he lazily asked, "Are you.. the woman that guy was talking about?" Yui knew exactly what he was talking about, and nodded. "Yes."She replied, and noticed the others had appeared. "Oi Shu! You know something about her?!" Ayato demanded.

"Maybe." Was his reply. Kanato looked annoyed at this, and vocalized the annoyance by questioning him further about Yui. Shu told them about some guy calling him, explaining Yui's arrival and that she was to be treated well. This conclusion seemed to calm everyone down, except Yui, who noticed Shu hadn't told them yet that she wasn't supposed to be killed by them.

She knew this was the game meeting, and she was most certainly not going suggest one of them feeding on her. Her pride would not survive that kind of self inflicted humiliation, and besides, she wouldn't know who to pick. She knows them all to be terrible, so it would just be a matter of trying to figure out which one she is the most compatible with if she was to choose. She wasn't, she refused that sort of thing.

She also noticed how nobody was telling her about themselves, that is, there true nature so she decided it was better to get that all out of the way instead of playing the stupid 'discovery' game. Her reaction would disappoint them anyway.

"Excuse me, but are you guys vampires?" She asked the question like it was the weather, it came out rather naturally as she spoke in an inquisitive tone. All of the vampires paused in their bickering, and looked at Yui.

"Ho ho ho..... Bitch-chan figured it out!" Laito spoke first. "Yes, we are vampires." Shu responded. The six of them stared at her if they were expecting her to do something now. Yui blinked, and nodded. "Oh. Okay." She almost grinned at the dumbfounded expressions.

"Eh?! You're not scared?!" Ayato pushed past others, standing in front of her. Yui shook her head. "I mean... not really..." She was being truthful, her breathing and heart rate were normal. "Can't you hear my heartbeat and tell by that?"She questioned.

"How would you know that?" Kanato asked, and Yui looked at him. "Lucky guess? Oh, and my father is a vampire hunter, as well as a priest." She informed them. "Seiji Komari." She named him, and flicked back her hair a bit, and leaned more onto her hip. She noticed recognition in Reiji's eyes at the name. "Of course he doesn't know that I know, since I was playing sweet little innocent church girl for him to notice the tattoos and piercings and fun." She gestured down to her petite form. "I mean, appearance really do wonders, don't they? Don't I look the part of innocent little lamb?" She watched as they eyes her up, and their expressions seemed to confirm her assumptions.

"Did you know, before coming here?" Shu asked, and Yui nodded, causing more funny expressions of disbelief. "Yeah, I figured at much out."

"Yet you still came? Does bitch-chan have a death wish?" Laito chuckled darkly. Yui glanced at him. "You say that like I had other options. Daddy dearest can be quite persistent- quite annoying when he thinks those church idiots have our best interests. He doesn't know, that is, he doesn't know who I've been sent to live with."

"Are you certain of that?" Reiji asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Your father could have just sent you to your death." He sneered at Yui, who shrugged. "No that would be odd for him, he has a certain hatred for vampires, and a certain protectiveness for me. He seemed completely ignorant of where I was going." She said honestly. Kanato was getting closer, she noted. "Hey... I'm hungry.." He said, and Yui made no reaction. 

"Can I at least have a second to settle in? I also don't even know all your names." Yui requested. Subaru clicked his tongue in irritation. "Tch, you're not even a least bit scared? You do realize what your here for, right?" Question the Tsundare. Yui looked at him. "Well I know I'm not here to pick daisies." She snapped back, which only seemed to irritate the boy. "Yes, I know." She added.

"Bitch-chan... you know what'll happen to you then... right?" Laito leaned close to her. "Or shall I demonstrate." She glanced at him, uncomfortable by his closeness, but stood unflinching."I stand by my previous statement." She was resolved.

"Oi! Tiny Tits does this mean you aren't gonna resist us? That you'll just submit.." Ayato asked, and Yui looked over at him. "No. I won't stop you from drinking my blood, since that is a basic biological necessity for you vampires, but I am not going to just go along with anything else you might try. No funny business." She stood firmly, and Laito chuckled. "nufu.. bitch-chan you do realize..." He leaned close to her ear, giving it a playful nip.

"That we'll kill you... right?" One look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat, out of both fear and something far more instinctual. Despite what she said earlier, she very much felt like a little lamb in this moment, surrounded by ravenous wolves. Something, she was sure it was killing intent, seemed to hit her all at once, and she sucked in a breath.

"We aren't allowed to kill her, by the way." Shu said, causing the tension to fade almost as quickly as it came. "Eh? What?" Ayato asked. "Why not?"

"The guy mentioned about her staying alive, so we aren't allowed to kill her." He said, before he started to walk off. Subaru scoffed, and also headed off. Reiji looked down at Yui. "It would seem you will be staying with us for some time, miss Komari."

She sighed out in relief at the tension being gone, and felt very sorry for her game self in that moment. She was truly scared in that moment.

"It would seem so."

* * *

**I'll try to update at least once a week. Let me know if I got anyone OOC. It won't exactly be following the game, I'm gonna do a bit of my own thing in terms of events between Cordelia's take over and the Mukamis and the Tsukinamis. I'm more familiar with anime, so I'll be using that as a guideline.**


	3. Fucking School

"Japanese"

_"English"_

* * *

Yui's night/day hadn't been what she expected, in that she was actually able to sleep peacefully. When she woke, she hoped out of bed groggily, but she knew she had to keep moving and get her crap together before the vampire came to bother her. She got up when the sun was still up a bit, and decided to take a bath.

The young blond looked at herself in the mirror as the tub filled, knowing this was likely the last time her skin would look untouched by vampires fangs. She also smirked a bit as her skin wasn't exactly untouched.

A purple butterfly rested just above her butt, and a collection of roses on her hip, down her side. A tattoo of a pink heart was just above her own, along with a blue butterfly on the side of her left breast, and there was a flower on her inner thy, a daisy.

She had to put her tattoos in a location Seiji wouldn't notice. She also had her ears pierced, but Seiji knew of that. She noted how different her body was to original Yui's, as she had been doing ballet and gymnastics, and was likely much more flexible and muscular than her fictional self. Her hair was also longer, reaching her hips instead of Yui's original shoulder length.

She debated chopping it all off into a pixie cut right now, as the vampires could probably pull at it more with it long. She decided to wait a while before doing that, and turned towards the bathtub.

She almost let out a exaggerated sigh, and berated herself for not expecting the blond haired vampire to end up in the bathtub. Shu looked up at her, a small grin appearing on his face as he shamelessly stared at her nudity, which she made no attempt to hide. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, so there was no modesty left for the girl. Yui didn't react much other than a scowl at his actions, and made no attempt to cover herself.

He'd seen it all anyway. She dressed modestly before only to hide her tattoos.

"Lewd woman, you don't even bother to hide yourself... or did you want me to look at you?" He asked, and Yui just glared at him. "I'd hoped to bath, but seeing as the water is now contaminated..." She turned, and walked towards the door, grabbing a sheer blue robe and rapping it around herself.

Shu, apparently deciding he didn't want her to leave, called out. "I'm thirty." He said, and Yui glanced back at him with an irritated look. "Boo hoo." She muttered.

"I thought you said you weren't going to resist?" Shu said, and Yui huffed at him. "Nope, but I'm mad at your lazy ass for ruining my bath, so bye." The words slipped out without a thought. She reached for the door, and felt a brush of air behind her. Yui froze, as she felt the breath hit her shoulder, and the cold pale hand pressed itself against the door.

 _Oh... shit... I shouldn't have said that..._ Yui thought as she grimaced, and glanced behind her. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her, and she swore if he wasn't a sadistic maniac he would just be so..

 _So pretty.. focus Yui. Godammit sexy vampire is bad news! Shu doesn't move unless he's mad or...really hungry. Shit this is gonna hurt._ Mentally preparing herself, Yui bit back a yelp at the vampire snatched her wrist, forcing her to turn around. Holding her wrist in a vice like grip that would most certainly leave a bruise, Shu chuckled, most likely hearing her heart rate increased, as she grimaced in pain.

"You really should watch you mouth. If I were any of my brothers you would dead on the spot." He leaned near her ear, and Yui resisted the urge to flinch away, as she was certain if she did, he would strike back even more viciously. "You are prey here. That's your purpose. We were told not to kill you but.." He nipped at her ear, and his grip tightened even more, Yui feared the bone might shatter. She let out a sound of pain, which she cut short by a hand on her mouth.

Shu reached out, and pulled her chin up to expose her neck, leaning in and lazily licking her neck, as she felt herself being pulled closer. _Don't fight him. Don't fight him. You won't win. He's basically an animal now. You can't fight him. Just... just let him do what he wants so..._ Yui her eyes water as she felt a sob in her throat, she gagged it back, unwilling to give Shu the satisfaction of her crying, as she tried to compose herself.

Yui, for all her credit, never realized how this would effect her. She thought she would just let the vampires feed on her, and push back against anything they did. She knew, she knew, she would face terrors. She mentally prepared for those horrors- but she never prepared herself for how the lack of control, the lack of her own autonomy, would effect her. How just lying back and letting it happen outside of her terms would wound her pride. It was stupid to think that she wouldn't come across this- but she just hadn't considered how much it would effect her.

A spark of admiration towards her cannon self, she had to credit that girl, despite how young and naive she was, she was _strong._ She dealt with this for so long... that was _her_ life now..

The thought was enough to bring new tears to her eyes as it dawned on her she couldn't escape this. She couldn't run. She couldn't even die and find peace because of Karlheinz's stupid plan- and what if she was reincarnated again? It would never end.

Despite herself, Yui felt a few traitorous tears escape her as Shu bit down. The pain wasn't something she was preparing for in all her emotional turmoil- she let out a cry, which she quickly silenced. Vampires bites, are just like any other bites, only they don't let go. They sink their teeth, and pull the blood from your veins. They suck and suck until they've had their fill, or until you're dead.

_It hurts._

Shu moaned, and Yui felt like vomiting, before suddenly a strange feeling overcame her, and her eyes widened. _What... what the hell... What is this?!_ It was a strange, almost pleasurable feeling, coming over her. Euphoric, even. I _s it some kind of... vemon? To... subdue prey? Is this why Yui seemed to enjoy being bitten after a time? It's like some kind of spell, lulling me into a sense of calmness._ Yui felt herself relax a bit, and realized this also might be due to blood loss, as she started feeling a little dizzy.

Shu pulled back for a second, likely taking in the sight of Yui's helpless and tearful form. Yui hated, and swore this would happen again. She refused to cry again.

_She knew she was lying when she made that promise._

* * *

Yui hid the bruise well, her sleeves were long anyway.

Unlike the anime, Yui was awake and ready when Reiji appeared, and was even outside of her room, at the foot of the stairs. Reiji eyed her for a second, focusing on her neck for a brief moment longer before turning his nose up, and telling her to follow.

The ride to school was.. uncomfortable. All of them stared at her, and it made her suddenly overly self-conscious of herself. Every move she made, every breath she took. It was irritating and she forced herself to stop caring.

Reiji gave her the crandberry juice, she accepted it without a word. Reiji tutted her manners, and told her to drink it daily, since she was there food source. She didn't react to that comment either.

"Oi! Tiny Tits! What's on your mind?" Ayato barked, leaning towards her and almost puffing up his chest.

 _How to kill a family of royal vampires 101, why do you ask?_ Yui thought rhetorically, choosing silence once again. If she were the lead of a shounan, she would probably swear to destroy all vampires or something like that. Then have a face down with the boss, aka Karlheinz.

Unfortunately, she wasn't a shounan protagonist, and as much as she would just love to be hanging with the number one hero right now and stressing over super villains, she had to deal with a villain while also being powerless. Although, she did have a secret weapon. Cassidy. Her past life, her knowledge, was her weapon- her only weapon, against them.

Yui also supposed she could run to the Tsukinamis if it came down to survival- they needed her to procreate with them as the only person who could help save their species. Therefore, she would need to be alive. It was a plan B if everything went to hell, she supposed.

Even if it was a shitty option.

"Tch, how dare you think you can just ignore me.." Ayato leaned down towards her throat. Still raw from the experience earlier, Yui froze for a moment. "Ayato." Reiji snapped, warningly.

Yui shifted away from Ayato, not interested in fighting with the redhead as she was still drained from earlier. She cursed the mental pun. The rest of the ride was quiet, save for occasional creepy comment from Laito or Kanato, while Ayato pouted.

Once they reached the school, Yui was pulled aside by Reiji and informed of the consequences if she in any way acted out. "Unless you want a whipping later you will not embarrass the Sakamaki name. Am I clear?" Reiji finished, and Yui looked at him. 

"Crystal." _Go die in a hole you fucking dickhead._ Reiji left her to go to class. Yui, thankfully, had absolutely no academic problems. She'd already lived a bit of life- granted she was in uni when she died but _still._ Yui was top student wherever she ended up.

She was actually in quite a few advanced class....likely Reiji might be there... irritating but she would have to manage and seat as far away from him as possible. Since she was on a different Academic level than cannon Yui, she was placed in different classes.

She was in the same class with Laito, in math. He smirked at her as soon as she spotted him, and gestured to the empty seat next to him. Yui hesitated, but she recalled the last time she refused a vampire and decided she'd rather not encounter Laito's bad side so soon. She sat by his side, and noticed several girls glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, and focused on her textbook.

This, proved to be a mistake, as Laito started messing with her almost immediately. Whispering, reaching over and touching her thy- an action she would quickly swat away. She would not just let him molest her in the middle of class.

Doing her best to block him out, Yui was deadset on class.

"Bitch-chan a l'air si mignon en essayant de se concentrer.."(1) Laito whispered seductively, although it only came across as annoying to Yui, who quickly shot back. "Connard n'est pas mignon chuchotant comme une mouche dans mon oreille."(2) She replied in a hiss, and for a moment she feared she angered him, but Laito just looked more amused. "Bitch-chan n'a jamais dit qu'elle pouvait parler francais."(3) He whispered, and Yui wanted to slap him, but she decided to star at her book.

"Je peux parler couramment plus d'une demi douzaine de langues, mais quand est-ce que cela aurait pu arriver?" (4) Yui snapped, and the bell rang. She stood, and headed out the door, feeling the perverts gaze never leaving her.

Walking down the halls, Yui shivered. _He's so creepy. That was too close, although it was nice speaking my mind... I guess Laito is more tolerant than the others in terms of what he will and will not tolerate. Insults, don't seem to phase him much. I still need to be careful..._

Yui suddenly felt very scared, knowing just how dangerous Laito was in the game. They all were dangerous but something about Laito.... the only one worse was probably Kanato. That loli boy freaked her out to no end. Being near him scared her, she would rather any of the others.

 _I'd even take Reiji's whip..._ As if her thought summoned him, she turned into her classroom, to see the very same glasses wearing tablewear otaku siting there, catching her eye instantly.

_Oh fuck my life._

* * *

**So... how was my french? Had to work on the translations as I'm not fluent in French. It's such a pretty language tho, shout out to the french speakers who read this!**

1\. Bitch-chan looks so cute trying to focus..

2\. Bastard is not cute whispering like a fly in my ear.

3\. Bitch-chan never said she could speak French

4\. I can speak over a half dozen languages fluently, but when would that have ever come up?


	4. Full Moon

"Japanese"

_"English"_

* * *

Yui was adjusting to life relatively quickly, although she wasn't exactly fond of it. Class with Reiji was surprisingly uneventful, although Yui expects it was because of her. She was on the opposite side of class, kept to herself, and performed her work uninterrupted. 

It was only a total of 24 hours, before Yui noted the full moon in the sky. The journey to school was even more tense than usual, with the brothers staring even worse than previous looks. This time, the hair on the back of her neck was stood up.

Yui had managed to avoid any 'traps' the brothers set up. When she was at the mansion, she stayed in her room, rarely leaving unless it was day and that was only for brief moments. Daytime let her a breath of a relief, although it did absolute shit for her sleep cycle, Yui missed looking at the blue sky, and feeling the sun on her face. 

The young blonde decided to be extra careful tonight, as she recalled, as anime Yui was raped during the full moon when Laito caught her alone.

She decided straight up avoided any of the redheaded brothers during this time, especially if they were with each other, or with Kanato. Yui would stay another goal was to say away from Kanato, but that was just her general policy.

Yui was doing fairly well at her avoidance tactic, when someone snatched her wrist and started dragging her in another direction. Yui's tactic completely went out the window when she saw it was Ayato.

She didn't say anything, as one look told her he was starving. They entered an empty classroom, where she was roughly pushed inside. The door was closed, and locked, while Ayato looked towards her with a grin on his face.

"You know what I want, Tiny Tits?" Ayato questioned as Yui set her bag down, on the desk near her. "Let me guess, you want to drink my blood?" Her question was confirmed as he stalked towards her.

 _Don't panic. You need to have a clear head to deal with this. You are locked in a room with a vampire, the only weapon you have a school bag, which will only piss him off... or encourage him._ Yui hit one of the desks behind her, as Ayato moved faster than she expected. He smirked, and reached towards her. Yui didn't move this time, knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be able to avoid the blood loss.

Ayato frowned for a split second. "Tch... you're not going fight?"

"I already said I wouldn't fight." Yui said, referring to when she first arrived. Ayato clicked his tongue, before pushing her down onto the desk in an attempt to get a reaction out of her. Not expecting such a sudden movement, Yui hissed in pain when her head hit the desk. Her wrists were pulled above her head, as Ayato used his free hand to yank open her shirt. Yui yelped at this, and kicked reflexively. Ayato chuckled, and lean towards her throat.

 _Mother fucker! I'm glad that wasn't a shirt I liked._ Yui winced as he went straight for a vein, the familiar, yet sickening pleasure creeping up on her once again. _It's so weird... I wonder if they know... that's stupid of course they know. Well, I'm not saying anything about it anyway._

Yui closed her eyes tight, and waited for it to be over, or for her to fall unconscious. Neither of those things occurred.

"Nufu... Ayato-kun, it looks like you've got Bitch-chan all down and helpless..." Yui's eyes widened and her worst fears confirmed as she glanced over at Laito, who leaned against one of the desks, watching the spectacle.

"A black bra, Bitch-chan, how naughty.." His comments annoyed Ayato, who looked up, blood dripping from his mouth- _her blood._ Yui felt sick thinking about it, although her attention was currently on the two redheaded brothers. 

"Tch, back off Laito." Ayato hissed, and Laito held up his hands. "Easy brother...I'm not hear to take Bitch-chan from you... I wouldn't mind joining in." He commented, and Yui flinched. 

_No. No. No this is exactly what I was trying to avoid!_ Yui tugged at her wrists, but found them tightly secured. "Oho, look's like Bitch-chan is getting a little nervous." Ayato glanced down at her, and smirked at her expression. _Fuck!_ Yui tried to pull her arms free, but it was no use as the other redhead approached. Yui kicked at him, but he caught her leg. "Wow, Bitch-chan you're pretty flexible aren't you?" He pushed her leg up and to the side, so Yui was doing something of a half split. _It's a good thing I am otherwise that would hurt really bad right now- wait a second. Oh. The fucking perv._

Yui grimaced when she realized the position she was in, made her skirt fall backwards and gave them both a perfect view of her panties. The two of them stared shamelessly, and Yui attempted to kick him again only to find the same outcome befall her. _Godammit!_ Yui internally swore, and she tried to pull her legs free. 

"Eh... we have to get you cuter underwear." Laito said. "Just plain and white is so boring." He leaned down, and brought her leg to his mouth, fangs grazing the skin, before sinking them into her flesh. 

Yui hissed, trying to kick him off, but his grasp on her leg was to strong. Ayato suddenly pulled her chin towards him. "Oi! Look at Ore-Sama." He snapped, and leaned down at her breast, and Yui choked back a yelp as he bit down. 

_MOTHERFUCKERS._ Yui started struggling again, once she felt a hand grope her other breast, and another moving uncomfortably close to a very sensitive area, just stopping at the fabric. Yui's humiliation came to a halt, however, when a very displeased voice sounded from the door. 

"You _truly_ have no _sense_ of decorum, either of you. Doing _this_ at school." The two vampires looked up at Reiji, as Yui frantically tried to pull her legs down, however they were held in place by Laito, which allowed Reiji to get a full view. 

"Release her." Reiji hissed, closing the door quickly. "Ah, Reiji-san we were just getting to the best part-" 

"I don't care about your foolish games. You lot are disgraceful. What were you thinking do this at school? In a classroom no less, and for anyone to just find you like this." Laito released Yui's leg, which quickly closed, and she sat up and quickly buttoned up her blouse- well, at least she tried to as half the buttons were missing. Reiji sighed in irritation as she tried to walk past him. "You will have to head home, one of you see that she gets there safely." Yui's irritation rose when Laito volunteered. 

_Oh that's just great. Alone with no Reiji with Laito. That's just great._ As if he could sense her displeasure, Reiji looked sadistically please at the idea, and told them to get moving. 

"Ayato was so rough on you, Bitch-chan." Laito cooed as the both of them sat in the limo. He had her wrist in his hand, looking at the bruises. Yui refused to look at him, instead becoming very interested in the blackness outside the window. 

"Bitch-chan.... that's not very nice, ignoring me." Suddenly she was shoved onto the seat, her eyes widened but she kept her composure. 

"Get off me." She commanded, and Laito chuckled. "Don't wanna." He leaned down to the base of her neck, and Yui almost shivered. The urge to kick and fight was returning to her, but she didn't want to piss him off even more than he already was, especially since she knew Reiji wasn't going to pop in this time. 

He was probably already mad, and with the full moon... that wasn't a good combination. She winced, as she felt him bite her again, and she was convinced this time she would pass out from blood loss, as she couldn't focus very well. 

"Ah ah.. oh, it looks like I took to much.." Yui didn't hear the rest as she closed her eyes, and was lost to blissful sleep. 

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the comments! I'll be trying to post weekly.**


	5. In the Darken Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has mild/implied sex, internal conflicts, etc. Also Laito being Laito. You've been warned.

"Bitch-chan~" The disturbing noise that was Laito's whiny voice was heard, and Yui could feel a weight on her hips. She opened her eyes, and was met with the green eyed vampire staring down at her with a perverted expression. The blond's expression soared, and she glanced down at the very revealing pale pink negligee she was wearing. _And he changed me. Perv._ Yui recalled the reason she was even in this position was because... the full moon.

She was alone with Laito during a full moon.

She was _screwed._

_Literally.  
_

"Bitch-chan yo-"

"I don't want to hear any comment about me sleeping or how I look right now." Yui snapped, before biting her tongue back to hold the rather explicit string of curses she had in store for the vampire. Laito chuckled at her grouchy demeanor. Yui's expression could be compared to a grumpy old man who'd just been told in the morning that they were out of milk and coffee.

"Someone's grumpy~" He taunted, and Yui tried to pull her hand free to smack him just to wipe that smug look of his face, only to find it futile as her wrist was caught in the vampire's hand. "Get off me." She hissed, and the vampire didn't move, instead he leaned down as she tried to pull free, licking her collarbone. "I thought you said you wouldn't resist?" He said against her skin, sending shivers down her spine, much to Yui's alarm. _Oh shit. He's actually turning me on. BAD HORMONES. STOP IT._

"I said I wouldn't resist feeding, what you are doing isn't feeding!" Yui barked in response, kicking up her legs, and managing to strike the vampire, who move his body back a little onto her thy, effectively trapping her legs. "Sexual assault, nufu.." Much to Yui's irritation, he pulled back the thin fabric protecting what little modesty she had left, revealing her bare skin as his cold fingers brushed by, she had to keep herself from flinching at the icy contact. She attempted to push the fabric back down, but it was useless as her leaned down to her chest.

"Naughty bitch-chan, your tattoos go against god don't they?" His teeth grazed her breast, and Yui breath, finding another problem: She was incredibly ticklish. Laito's cold hands did not help the growing urge to bark out laughing, despite herself, Yui had to mute her own voice by biting on her lip.

 _Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Do not let him know your weakness._ Yui couldn't help herself, however, and let out a giggle that sounded more like a whimper. Internally she cursed, as this seemed to only encourage the vampire, to lick more along her sides.

Yui couldn't stand it anymore, and burst out laughing causing the vampire to freeze. Yui tried to cover her mouth, but she couldn't contain her giggles as she caught a look at Laito's face.

"Bitch-chan? What's so funny?" He questioned, bewildered as Yui settled down her fit of giggles, before shooting a glare at the vampire. "I'm ticklish, alright?!" She explained, irritated, and Laito in turned laughed, and ran his hands down her sides causing the girl to break out into fits of forced laughter.

"NO DON'T BAWHAHAH-DO-AHAA-THAT-HAHAHA!!" Yui shrieked, and tried to shove his hands away as he looked amused by this discovery. Yui finally had enough, and jumped off the bed, pointing at Laito. "Stop. No more tickling." She commanded, and Laito just smirked, climbing off the bed towards her. Yui turned, and ran out the door, completely ignoring the state of undress she was in.

She was completely focused on getting away from Laito, as if there was one thing she hated, it was, embarrassingly, being tickled. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Yui flew threw the hallways going as fast as her legs would carry her, down a staircase and into a living room. Yui ran, rolling under a couch. 

Yui panted, but covered her mouth in an attempt to calm herself. Her heart was racing as she stayed completely still, praying Laito wouldn't find her until she composed herself, her back against the hard wood floors as she tried to think of a way to escape. Her through were to focused on Laito right now, and how he was going to catch her, and molest her and how he could _probably hear her heartbeat.... and her breathing._

 _I'm so scared.... I'm so scared I'm just..._ Yui thought frantically before a certain thought struck her, suddenly. _I'm so scared.... and it's not helping me at all. What... what happened?_ Yui frowned. She... she wasn't scared of vampires, and it's not like she hadn't exposed herself to danger in the past. Why was she scared again?

_Because they can rape and torture you... _

_A valid point, but what is Laito trying to do right now again?_

_.... He's trying to fuck you and drink your blood.  _

_Alright, and why is that a bad thing in this moment? It's not like I'm not sexually frustrated right now.  
_

_What._

_Why is having my blood drank and having a some kinky sex bad again? I mean it's not like I didn't fantasize about it in the past. Especially as Cassidy. Cassidy actually fantasized about them a whole lot, and wrote fanfictions about it like a weirdo. If I recall her favorite was a cross between Reiji and Laito. Who is Yui's favorite?  
_

_Yui's favorite was whomever she picked in the game... which we didn't do. People usually shipped her with Ayato tho, especially in the anime._

_Alright then remind me why having sex with the boys it bad.  
_

_Because it's wrong! They are vampires who will only use you!  
_

_But what if I'm the one using them? I've been cooped up with a bunch of sexy, albeit crazy, guys for several weeks, and it's not like I'm completely devoid of a sex drive. For crying out loud I can't even get off by myself because they'd swarm in like a bunch of sharks, and in church life it was hard enough to conceal.  
_

_You are not considering having sex with the vampire right now, are you? The dude is like a walking STD._

_... true... maybe? Do vampires even have STDs tho...._

_That's not the point! You can't submit to them!  
_

_Sex isn't submission. It's... stress relief... of sorts.  
_

_You're just saying that because you're a sexually frustrated teenager who wants to have dangerous kinky sex with the hot as all living fuck vampires. You realize this will lower your changes of survival._

_Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, what are my changes, sex or no sex? The only one I can see truly getting mad about it is Ayato, and that's just because he wouldn't be my 'first'.  
_

_I still think it's a bad idea._

_Yeah, but technically everything I've done so far is a bad idea I need something to take off the edge or else I'll go crazy._

Yui's internally dialog continued, and she decided the hardwood floor was uncomfortable and causing her to get a headache. Yui climbed out, and sat on the sofa carelessly, trying to come up with a decision about her predicament. At the moment, it would seem her rational self was against the idea of having intercourse with the vampire, while the Yui that was still Cassidy really wanted to live out her fantasies of banging a vampire.

This internal conflict was setting off many emotions inside of the girl, who was frowning at the options she had. _I mean, I kinda do want to have sex again at some point, and I'm not going anywhere soon.... but vampires.... I've been horny for a while now and masturbating isn't an option here so sex would probably solve that issue... but vampires... I would also relieve a lot of stress that's been building up inside me with that dopamine release... but vampires..._

Yui didn't react when the redheaded vampire's voice sounded like a predator. She didn't react when he appeared nearby, sitting by her legs, and she didn't react when he leaned into her face, and whispered in her ear.

_This is actually pretty hot... but vampires... but I actually want to have sex... but vampires... should I just let him.... but vampires..._

"Bitch-chan that's a funny expression your making." Laito said, Yui's mind whirled through the debate, and ultimately came to a conclusion. If she had sex with Laito it would irritate the other vampires and bring her great pleasure, however, it would irritate the brothers and bring her great pain. Laito would also not care if she consented or not, so there was that to consider, and it didn't look like the other brothers would be home anytime soon...

_I really need this._

_Oh fuck here we go._

Yui surprised Laito by leaning forward and locking lips with him. The surprise caused him to freeze for a second, before moaning and leaning into the kiss, erotically. She reached up and brushed through his hair, noting how it was ridiculously soft and made a mental note to steal his conditioner, while allowing his hands to move under her cloths, touching and groping at everything they could touch.

"Bitch-chan~" Yui shushed Laito, and looked at his face. His eyes were amused, but full of surprise, as she had adjusted herself to wrapping her legs around his hips. He chuckled, and she just looked at him. "Aren't you strange... you were fighting me a moment ago.." He leaned down to her neck, nipping at it to test her reaction, to see if this was a trick- it wasn't.

"You were tickling me, and you woke me up- two things I don't like." She closed her eyes, and leaned back, allowing him to set her on the couch. She looked in his eyes, and saw a flicker of something, she wasn't sure what it was, but his eyes were clouded in lust. In truth, they were a bit scary, but Yui wasn't scared. Not anymore.

She was done being afraid, of keeping to herself, keeping her virtue, her skin untouched. If she was going to live with these monsters, she might as well get something out of it. Cassidy might get her kinky sex after all.

And she did. 

It was glorious.

* * *

The brothers notice a strange scent in the air as they returned home to the mansion, a scent which they quickly identified. Subaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he realized what it was. "Fucking perv got her." He muttered, before teleporting to his room. Kanato clutched his bear, muttering about how it was unfair, while Ayato's reaction was one of rage.

"Yours Truly was going to be her first! Laito! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He stormed off, aiming to find his brother and teach him a lesson, and then to find Yui, and repeat the lesson of what happens when he is disappointed. Shu just sighed, glancing at Reiji who looked irritated.

"You should have expected this. Now she'll be broken, and suicidal like the others. I wonder if her spirit is gone." The eldest wondered, while Reiji scowled at him. "As if you care, good for nothing." 

"You're right. I don't care at all about what happens. It's just a bother, because it will likely disappoint that man if she kills herself." Shu replied, his words low and apathetic, but underneath them was concern. Reiji had stiffened, as they both knew what it meant to disappoint Karlheinz. Shu teleported away after he spoke, leaving Reiji standing there, before the vampire let out an irritated sigh. 

"How troublesome this is." He muttered, before he also teleported, looking for their sacrificial bride, suspecting Laito had broken the girl before he even had a chance to, and cursed himself for thinking, even for a moment, that this had been a good idea to leave Laito alone with Yui. 

Troublesome indeed.

* * *

;3 **Soooooo... yeah.... Yui and Laito.** **Sue me he's my fav. Yui isn't a prude, and sex actually is a genuine stress relief. I've seen so many OC's fight against the idea of sex with the vampires, but I mean... come on. Look at them. We all know why we watch it like we do, aside from the other reasons a big reason is the hotties. Cassidy loved it, she shipped people, and she had healthy fantasies of the DL boys. (Haven't we all, just a little?)**

**Yui is in a position where she does have a healthy sex drive. She isn't a little girl, she's a grown ass woman on the inside. Now, I might post a chapter with the explicit details if anyone's interested in the smut, but I don't really feel like writing out all the dirty little details right now.**

**Also I'm curious about popularity in character; Comment, Who's your favorite Diabolik Lover?**


	6. Aftermath

"Japanese"

_"English"_

* * *

An angry shout woke Yui out of her sleep, at first confused as to where she was, not recognizing her surroundings. She wasn't in her room... she was in... was this Laito's room? _Green curtains, green sheets, green carpet, green chair....yep definitely Laito._ Yui speculated, before the memories rushed back to her of the previous events.

 _Oh that's right. We had sex._ Yui shot up from the bed, and immediately noticed the lack of cloths. _Oh... eh. Not regretting it, even if it was a heat of the moment choice. Wait, that was my first time in this life... huh.... hold on....that yelling... Ayato... Ugh, I don't want to deal with that right now._ Yui looked around for something to wear, climbing out of the bed.

"Nn... Bitch-chan, where are you going?" A voice sounded from the bed, and Yui looked back to see Laito, about a naked as she was. "Where are my cloths?" She returned his question with another question, and Laito made a thoughtful face, feigning ignorance. "Hm... I think somewhere in the living room?" He smirked as Yui huffed, before plucking up one of his shirts, deciding it would have to do, before walking towards the door. "Fleeing the scene, bitch-chan?" Laito called, and Yui shot him a glare, before opening the door.

She was met with the face of another angry redhead. Ayato's face was livid, before he looked down at Yui who stepped back. "You... why are you wearing his cloths?!" Yui blinked, and just looked irritated at being seen like this, before replying. "Because mine are missing." She shot a glare back at Laito, who just looked back innocently. Ayato looked between the two for a second, before looking even more pissed off.

"You... you slept with him.... willingly?!" He demanded, and Yui said nothing, actually embarrassed by the fact she was caught. She shoved past Ayato, marching down the hallway, irritated as Laito's laughs echoed in the hallway behind her.

"Bitch-chan was sooo eager last night~" Laito's voice grew duller as she walked off, covering her ears in frustration. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid I should have watch the clock goddammit._ She bumped into someone, and looked up to see Reiji.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, looking down at her with disdain. Yui just glared at him, before shoving past him as well. Reiji watched her go, noting that she was very much _not_ "broken" from her experience with Laito. He heard Ayato's outbursts, and was mildly surprised himself.

 _She willingly slept with him..._ Reiji was irritated with the idea that his younger brother had tamed the girl before him, but judging off that rebellious look she just gave him, that wasn't quite true.

Yui opened the door to her room, and headed straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower. She threw Laito's shirt to the ground, and glanced in the mirror. Bite marks littered her body, along with hickeys and scratches. Yui's nose wrinkled, and she headed into the shower, and began scrubbing herself _raw._

* * *

Dinner was awkward, that was the only way to describe it. Yui had scrubbed herself and soak her body in soap for hours, before she had finally gotten out. Currently the sheer amount of scented soap left on her skin was making the vampires cringe, although she had gotten rid of Laito's smell on her. 

The perverted vampire had not taken his eyes off Yui, who did not make eye contact with the redhead no matter what. Subaru kept scowling, Shu seemed indifferent, Reiji was irritated, but then he always looked like that- Kanato was more vocal and looked more annoyed if anything, and Ayato was still pouting.

"You willingly slept with him." Ayato broke the silence as he spoke. "Ayato, do not discuss such things at the dinner table-" Reiji scolded him, only to be interrupted by the angry redhead.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!" Ayato yelled, and pointed at Yui. "You were supposed to be mine! I was going to be your first everything!" Yui glared at him, irritated about how... how just possessive he was. Who did he think he was? She knew that he was possessive and totally sadistic, but this was just ridiculous, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"I don't give a shit!" She responded, unable to stop herself. "I'll be damned if I ever give a shit about your opinion or any else's!" She declared angrily. The table went silent, and Yui sighed. _Oh great. I've pissed them off._ She thought dully, as Ayato fumed.

Reiji's eyes glinted, and he glared at her. "Yui. Please see me in my study after dinner. Don't be late." Yui felt a shiver of fear for a second. _Scary.... I'm gonna get whipped. Alright you sadistic bastard I can play. You think you can make me cry? I'll say silent and stony faced the entire time. You won't break my poker face, biatch!_

"I wouldn't dream of it." Yui responded, and proceeded to continue eating as if nothing happened. Internally she was mentally preparing herself for the pain. She doubted he would go all out on her, at least since this was the first time. She spoke out hastily, but it's not like she directly disobeyed them. She'd probably get hit a little, maybe whipped or something, and poisoned with some type of drug while Reiji says a bunch of degrading bullshit. Strangely that didn't scare her very much, although it was irritating. 

Yui refused to give him the satisfaction of her fear and pain. She would not cry, it wasn't going to happen. She was done letting vampires get the better of her, she wouldn't be broken that easily and even if she did break, then she would pull herself back together. She was a survivor.

Reiji looked irritated by her unbothered demeanor. _Something has changed,_ he thought, _she's... more composed, less phased by our nature. Is it possible she's gotten used to us? Or perhaps she's merely grown over confident since she hasn't faced any consequences for her insolence yet._ He internally grinned at what he was going to do once she was behind closed doors.

He would discipline her _thoroughly_.

* * *

Dinner ended, and Yui slowly made her way through the hallways. _I am absolutely certain Reiji was planning something. He had to be plotting some kind of kinky torture fetish bullshit like he always does._ Yui was on her way to the door, knocking lightly.

"You may enter." Yui walked into the room, and a quick look over showed it was exactly what it looked like in the anime/game. A few bookshelves, a few tea sets, as well as his little laboratory set up. Reiji looked at her, and gestured to the table. "Please take a seat." He said with a deceivingly polite smile, and poured some tea.

 _So he plans to poison me first. Do I play along?_ Yui was seated, and looked down at the tea Reiji had poured, knowing that she wasn't fond of the idea of tasting it. She looked at it for a moment, and then looked at Reiji, who's eyes hadn't left her. Yui plucked up the tea, and noticed she couldn't detect any smell beyond the tea. She'd held it for only a moment, before Reiji looked at her with an irritated expression. "Are you not going to drink it?" He sounded impatient, and Yui looked at him sharply. _How impatient of you. Don't you know rushing someone into drinking in this context is just so suspicious? How many times have you poisoned girls, Reiji?_

Gently, Yui sat the tea down.

"Well, I might have if it wasn't for that expression of yours. How experienced are you in poisoning Reiji, because you strike me as new, or were the others just blindly trusting?" Yui's words slipped off her tongue so easily she was surprised, and Reiji's expression changed. "How insolent, I'd hoped to silence that insolent mouth of yours with the tea, but I suppose a whipping would have to suffice." Yui could barely blink before she was felt a stinging pain on her hand. She'd been prepared for that, and didn't say a word. Irritated, Reiji took off his glasses, setting them aside. 

_Ah... shit.. the glasses are off. Sadist mode is active on this kinky motherfucker._ Yui thought, standing up. She'd prefer not to be sitting down, although Reiji still towered over her she wasn't giving him any extra height. Yui adjusted her footing, her heels clicking as they made contact with ground, the sound becoming more pronounced as the silence. Yui didn't move quickly, any rushed sound that could be perceived as fear she didn't allow. She stepped away from the table, slowly, and keeping a firm eye on Reiji who watched her move, looking for any sign of fear. He found none, and a flicker of irritation went across his face. 

Yui titled her head at Reiji, most likely in a manner that would be teasing to the vampire, he watched her with such a look as if he was hypnotized by her movements. The vampire remained still for a few seconds, and Yui decided to make this fun for herself.

"Do you intend to keep me waiting?" She teased, and her words seemed to snap him out of it. "Remove your shirt." He ordered her, and Yui looked at him for a moment, before turning around, and undoing her buttons. She did this slowly, methodically, as if she had all the time in the world. She let the blouse drop to the floor, and waited for a second. "That to." Yui reached back, and un-clipped her bra, letting it fall on top her blouse. "Move your hair." Yui didn't look back at him, but she moved her hair to the side, and could feel Reiji eyeing her. He probably noticed the few fading marks left by Laito on her back, and Yui wondered if it irritated him. She heard him breath a little, which was odd for a vampire. 

_Kinky mofo getting aroused. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much._ Yui thought as she detached herself from the coming pain. The first strike came quick, although it wasn't quite as bad as Yui's imagination let her to believe. She could take it- it stung, but she could take it. As each strike came, she could tell Reiji was getting more and more frustrated with her lack of vocal complaints. He wanted to hear her pain, to get a reaction. 

He wasn't getting one.

After ten strikes, he stopped, and Yui was allowed to put her cloths back on. She looked at Reiji, who was looking frustrated. She gave him an almost mocking smile. "Will that be all?" She asked, and his glare deepened before she was shoved back against the bookshelf. This time, being taken by surprise Yui let out a small hiss of pain, which the vampire took satisfaction in, as he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Such an insolent thing you are." He leaned down to her throat. "Do you need further reminder of your place? You are nothing! Just mere prey!" His teeth latched onto her throat, and his grip tightened on her as he took her blood greedily. Yui had noticed a faint blush on his face.

 _He's getting off on this. Well of course he is, he's probably sexually frustrated since he's such a kinky bastard. Inviting me into his kinky man cave like this was bound to insight this kind of reaction._ Yui thought dully as she felt herself getting dizzy. Her footing slipped, and she grabbed the bookshelf for support. She steadied herself as Reiji released her, pushing up his glasses and dismissing her.

" _Kinky bastard_." She whispered under her breath just as she shut the door, unsure if Reiji heard it. She managed to get herself to her room before falling onto the bed, and passing out.

* * *

**Well, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this so far! Yui is coming out of shell and giving less of a shit about everything. She'd adjusting to her environment, even if it makes her a little mean and underhanded. Teasing Reiji wasn' the best idea, but he's so kinky that it didn't seem to matter as much given the situation. Let me know what you think in the comments ;P**


	7. Corruption

_"English"_

"Japanese"

* * *

The attitude towards Yui had shifted a bit over the last couple days. Laito was at far more liberty to try and touch her- although Yui smacked him away if they were in front of anyone else- Reiji was in the habit of glaring at her every now and again, while Ayato attempted to make a move on her and "claim" her. This irritated her to no end, and she regularly avoided the redhead, with him occasionally pinning her down and draining her, she would just act as if that didn't happen.

This irritated Ayato to no end, as he wanted her to at least fear him. Yui knew that the fact that she didn't want to fuck him also pissed him off, and while she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, she knew it would come with strings attached if she did- namely Ayato becoming the most clingy person alive. She also wouldn't be able to fend off Laito if he decided to join or attempted to touch her after. and this would cause Ayato to take out his anger on her, which she may not survive. He only stopped when she was in public, just because her discomfort amused him, and also because Reiji would scold him for doing that.

She hadn't had sex again with him, though, mostly because now she was never left alone for to long with Laito. She did fear that Ayato and Laito might decide to gain up on her on the full moon, and while she wasn't opposed to sexual relations, she wasn't fond of the idea of a threesome. Especially with them.

It had been almost a month since her arrival. Yui had been bitten at least once by all the vampires. Her tactic of staying just out of reach to be to convenient seemed effective in keeping herself from being bitten to much. The triplets usually made an appearance, sometimes separately, sometimes together. Kanato rarely came on his own, as apparently he didn't really care for her attitude, despite her supposedly delicious blood.

Kanato had scared her the most at first, but she discovered if she treated him with enough respect, but subtly like a child, then he would be less likely to lash out violently. Yui decided he wasn't her biggest threat at long as she did not antagonize him.

Subaru, however, must have caught her scent while she was watching the stars from her balcony. He'd appeared and startled her at first, but after that she asked him if he was hungry. The Tsundare didn't react well to this, and lectured her on how she wasn't supposed to be fearless, and how weak she was. Yui had just nodded, and asked again.

Then he bit her, and ended up causing her to pass out. Not long after that, Yui decided to seek him out and make sure he was alright- a silly thing to think about but it bothered her nonetheless. He was so self-loathing she couldn't just leave him to his own devices.

Yui found the angry vampire smelling the roses- or at least hanging out among them. He just glared at her as she approached him, and looked at the flowers. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, and Yui blinked, wondering how she should word this. "I.." She paused, before looking at the roses as well. "It's silly, but I wanted to make sure you were alright." Subaru scoffed at those words, turned towards her. "Tch. You really are an idiot. First you asked if I was hungry, then after I almost kill you, you ask if _I'm_ the one who's alright? Were you dropped on your head or something a child?"

"No, but I was orphaned before I was adopted by a priest. He raised me, then sent me here- so I guess you could tell how much he cared." Yui retorted sarcastically. "You seemed bothered earlier, so I came to check up on you but since you're fine I guess I'll go, unless you want me to stay?" Yui pressed, and Subaru scoffed. "Get lost." 

Yui stared at him for a second, frowning, before turning, but was stopped when Subaru grabbed her wrist. "Wait.." He slipped something into her grasp. "Take it." Yui looked down, and was astonished to see the silver dagger that could kill vampires in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked, as if she didn't know. "It can kill us. Use it." Yui looked at him curiously and there seemed to be an internal battle within his eyes. A silent unsaid _use it on me,_ was clear as day in them, and she felt herself barely hold back a grin, and nodded, turning away. 

_I have the weapon that can kill vampires in my possession. Sweet._

* * *

Yui entered her room, to find Laito sprawled across the bed, his head resting on his hand. Yui deadpanned at him. "What are you even doing?" She didn't get an answer, as Laito douched the topic by returning the question. "What were you doing out there with my baby brother, bitch-chan?" He questioned, before spotting the silver dagger. "Oho! I see... well I'm touched I have no idea you felt this way." He said almost mockingly, before standing and approaching her, grabbing the hand with the dagger and holding it to his chest. Yui looked at it, and looked at Laito. "Is this some kind of fetish?" She asked, and Laito chuckled. "Murder is very special to a vampire, as immortal creatures we cannot die, and so killing an immortal is a confession of love."

 _The hell do you do with enemies then?_ She thought as she stared at Laito, then felt very tempted, and pushed the dagger forward. Laito's eyes widened, and he tightened the grip on her wrist just as it moved. He blinked, staring at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Is that rejection then?" She couldn't help but feel her lips twist upwards at the joke, and Laito seemed to reevaluate her. She couldn't let him get the knife from her, and leaned forward, kissing him to shock him. 

It didn't work, and he giggled against her lips. "Trying to get the dagger from me bitch-ch- Ow!" Yui bit his lip, hard, and pulled away with the dagger in hand. Laito rubbed his lip, and looked at her before chuckling darkly. "Naughty bitch-chan... do you need a lesson?" He was on her in a flash, and Yui felt her back hit the wall.The dagger fell from her hand with a clang as it hit the floor.

"nufu... I've been waiting for a chance to do this again.." He leaned against her, and Yui felt infuriated suddenly. She shoved her body weight against him, but was unable to move him an inch. She wiggled and thrashed fruitlessly, before her energy started to wain, and she looked up at Laito who was just watching her, amused.

"Done already?" He asked, and Yui snarled, this time reaching back with a free hand, and opening the door that supported them both. Then fell into the hallway, and Yui attempted to wiggle free, but Laito remained on top of her pinning her wrists together above her head, before he undid her jeans pulling them down, and do Yui's irritating, her panties accompanied them. Yui slammed her legs close as tight as she could, while Laito pushed up her shirt revealing her bare chest.

"Don't think you can escape..." He purred, pulling her close while licking her chest. Yui prepared for the worst, when a very annoyed voice interrupted them.

"Laito." The cold voice that belong to Reiji spoke, and Laito remained unabashed by the position, face still position next to her nipple as he continued sucking and nipping the skin. "Remove yourself from her." Reiji looked absolutely disgusted by the site, and Yui felt like she might as well sink into the earth right at that moment and be completely fine with never resurfacing.

She was completely humiliated, and she was certain next time she tried to stab Laito, would actually be successful. _Maybe if I fuck him, he'll be distracted long enough for me to stab him._ She thought, and found herself falter for a second, as she realized exactly how much Reiji could see in this moment.

Laito was shoved off immediately, and she yanked her pants and shirt up, before slamming the door shut. Yui waited for any protests on the other side to sound, but after a few minutes, she was met with silence.

 _Oh my god, he's never gonna let me live that down. He's gonna totally be pissed off now. Also horny from seeing me humiliated like that. Ugh._ Yui cringed, plucking up the silver dagger, which she placed beneath her pillow.

 _I swear to god, I will use that shit if I have to. I don't want to, because I'm not sure if I've be able to survive after only killing one, and I don't think I can take on Karlheinz, but goddamn._ Yui fell backwards onto the bed. It was exhausting, trying to survive in a house full of vampires.

_Next life I wanna be a random side character in a slice of life anime. Ouran High School Host club, preferably. But watch, I'll end up in some bullshit like Attack on Titan as Eren, or Mikasa, or some twin abomination of somebody who's then forced to fucking fight stupid ass naked monsters for the rest of our lives. Or I'd end up as a bloody Soul Reaper, or a Shinobi. Granted, at least as a Shinobi, I stand a better chance of being able to defend myself. I wouldn't mind getting reborn in Death Note either. Just don't commit crime, and keep your head down until after Kira dies, then live life as normal._

Yui blinked, and genuinely thought for a moment. _What is normal?_ She'd never really considered that. She'd spent the last seventeen years preparing for the day she would be sent off as a sacrifice. _What would I do with my life if I wasn't preparing for danger?_ She rolled over to her side, thinking on it. 

Well, she would cross that bridge if she ever came to it, she supposed.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, was having a bit of a block on this fic and a little distracted with other things. But hey, here's a chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	8. Heartbeat

_**"It's time... the awakening..."** _

Yui's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped, clutching her chest as a shooting and twisting feeling filled her heart. "Gah!" She shouted in pain, closing her eyes as it slowly eased away. _What... what the hell was that... fucking... Cordelia! You bitch!_ Yui staggered, attempting to regain her composure, but a voice stopped all thoughts as she realized what was going on.

 **Did you think I wouldn't make a move?** A voice rang in her head, almost laughing at her and Yui winced, her head started spinning. _Oh crap, don't tell me..._ Yui thought, and her eyes rolled back, her back hitting the ground with a loud thump. 

_Yui looked around, her surroundings pitch black. "Where am I? Cordelia you bitch, come out and show yourself!" A purple haired woman revealed herself, grinning sadistically, reminding Yui eerily of her sons. "It's time... this body will be mine." Yui's lip curled in distaste of the situation, and she glared fiercely back at the woman her own will lashing out. "This body is mine, bitch." Cordelia scowled at her, as Yui fought against the demonic woman. "It's too late, you can't possibly beat me."_

_"Bitch!!"_

Yui's eyes opened, a green iris in place of the pink, she stood from the floor, examining her body. "This will just have to do, the girl really don't have very many curves." She remarked, and voice from behind her spoke, addressing the woman. 

"Cordelia." Cordelia, as Yui, turned, and smiled as at green haired vampire standing in the doorway to the balcony, the moonlight gleaming down on the both of them. Cordelia strutted out towards the vampire, grinning."Ritcher, how kind of you to- ugh.." Cordelia grunted, and leaned over in pain, her legs wobbling just a bit. Richter's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" He asked in false concern, Cordelia straightened.

"The girl... she's fighting me." Cordelia grunted, before adjusted her weight as Yui screamed inside her fleshy prison. "Hey, that's the meaning of this?" Ayato's voiced sounded from behind the two, causing them to turn towards the redhead. "Well hello Ayato, it's been a long time." She acknowledged the boy who aided in her death, and Yui noted a hint of fear. _OH, you're scared of him, you pedo?_ Cordelia ignored Yui's taunts and watched as Ayato's face twisted, as he frowned. "What is this? What did you do?" He hissed.

"I'll admit I'm a bit disappointed. I had hoped you would say how pleased you were to see me again, I'm pleased to see you Ayato. I expect you're wondering why I'm here." Cordelia looked towards Ritcher, who had stood watching silently. "Richter, would explain the situation to him? As for me I'm going to get some rest, I'm not used to this body. She shouldn't even be concious anymore, but I could swear I feel her trying to kick me out." She said, casually passing a motionless Ayato by, who watched out of the corner of his eye, before looking back towards Ritcher. 

"Explain yourself. What did you do to her?" Ayato demanded. Richter sighed, and began explaining the details of how he placed Cordelia's heart inside Yui when she was a baby. "She's little more than a vessel at this point. Yui is still in there but her consciousness is buried at the moment. However, Cordelia has yet to fully awaken. When the hour of awakening arrives, the girls soul will be obliterated. Leaving only Cordelia forevermore." He explained, and Ayato's eyes widened. Richter grinned at his reaction. "Yes, and I'm sure you know the awakening is at hand."

Ayato scoffed, and turned, heading to find Yui.

* * *

Cordelia's head was pounding as the girl inside fought against the demon vampire all the way. Cordelia cursed, leaning over the docks as she hurled up whatever Yui had eaten earlier. "You little brat." She hissed, and noticed Ayato behind her. She wiped the bile off her face, and smirked. "What will you do now, Ayato?" She asked mockingly, and without saying anything more, Ayato approached her, before shoving her into the water. 

The shock of the cold water was enough of a mental foothold for Yui to grab onto the reins taking control once again, and she pulled herself up onto the docks. "MOTHERFUCKING BITCH. AYATO I FUCKING HATE YOUR MOM." She cursed, and Ayato's face filled with surprise. "You're back." He said, and approached her as the blond climbed up.

Yui, feeling quite like a drowned rat, stood. "Yeah, I was giving her a hard time. The fucking bitch thought she could push me out. Thanks for tossing me into the water- the shock was just what I needed." She rang out her dress, and gave it a distasteful look. "Blah. Bitch has no taste." She glanced over at Ayato, who was looking at her hungrily. He approached her, and Yui tensed. "Stay right there... I'm so thirsty.." Pushing her down, he bit her causing spikes of pain to shoot up her body, before the vampire pulled back. "Your blood... it's so satisfying now.... nothing else could compare.." He muttered, and latched onto her collarbone before moving to her neck again, biting in different places, she grimaced through the pain, before getting an idea to make him stop before she could pass out. 

Yui screeched at the highest pitch she could reach, causing Ayato to wince at it's intensity. _Ha! Gotcha bitch!_ She grinned in victory, and Ayato scowled down at her. 

"Hm, I see what's going on. Finally everything is starting to make sense to me now." Laito and Kanato stood, appearing nearby as Yui lay on the ground, Ayato hovering over her. This distracted Ayato for a moment, and Yui didn't stay and listen to the rest.

She bolted, running through the woods, knowing exactly what she needed next. _Fuck, they've all gonna go crazy over my blood! It's a full moon! Fucking... I need to get to the dagger!_

She felt a sudden pain in her chest again, and her eyes widened. "No!" She hissed vehemently, and ran through the hallways, ignoring the itching fear of danger, she ran over to her pillow, pulling out the dagger, she took deep breaths as she attempted to compose herself.

_I will not let Cordelia take my body- I'll die before that happens!_

"That scent..." Yui whipped around to see Subaru, who was quick to snatch her wrist. His eyes blazed red with hunger, and Yui couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. Subaru must have noticed her fear, because he smirked. "Your finally getting it, eh? You're finally afraid.." He pulled Yui towards him, inhaling her scent. "That's driving me crazy, it's like it's stronger now.." Yui's eyes widened as his sudden change, and realized she hadn't quite seen this side of Subaru before.

She wasn't sure she liked it. "Subaru-" The vampire cut her off as he sunk his fangs into her flesh. Yui yelped, and her already depleted energy diminished, as she felt herself going limp. 

_Damn you Subaru... you're gonna regret that later... she's gonna take the reins again..._

* * *

Reiji was the next this Yui noticed from Cordelia's perspective. Reiji was just a few feet away from her, as Cordelia looked up at him, he glared down at her. Yui's horror rose as she realized what was gonna happen next.

 _Don't you fucking dare you bitch. Don't do it! Cordelia! No!_ Yui's voice screamed as Cordelia spoke to Reiji, in an attempt to seduce him, she leaned forward and kissed the vampire. _EW. NO. GOD. WHAT THE HELL THIS IS SO MESSED UP!!!_ Cordelia winced, but Reiji pulled her closer, before the two leaned back. Suddenly, Cordelia jerked away, clutching her head. "Ow! That brat! Stay quiet!!" She hissed, and Reiji watched with interest as this inner conflict took place. 

_YOU WHORE!!! SLUT! BITCH! MOTHERFUCKING PEDOPHILE!!! PEDO PEDO PEDO!!!_ Yui screamed profanities as she tried to take control again, and Yui's eyes flashed back to pink, and she looked at Reiji.

"Eh... you wouldn't happen to have any ideas on how to flush out Cordelia, would you?" Yui winced as her heart twisted painfully, and she noticed the company appearing downstairs and she made a choice. _It's now or never, I don't know how long I can fight her._ Yui needed to get the dagger from Richter.

"I know you've been playing Cordelia." Yui said to Richter, who blinked at her. "I know you've been only trying to use her to get her heart, she might have been using you, but you were always using her, weren't you?" Richter smirked cruelly after sighing. "Well aren't you the clever one, and how did you manage to figure that out?" He questioned.

"I'm a fast learner." Yui quipped, and felt Cordelia's shock. "Oh... she's mad." Yui grunted in pain, wincing at Cordelia's anger. Richter looked at her, and tilted his head. "I suppose once I have you, I won't even need Cordelia, you're the one with the heart and you seem to be successfully fighting her back.... I'll just have to make you mine." Yui yelped as she was yanked over to the vampire, he grasped the back of her hair pulling her head down to bare her neck. Yui felt genuine fear shooting through her as he leaned down to bite. She was familiar with the Sakamaki- but Richter was an unknown. She didn't know him, and felt scared of ending up alone with him. 

"Hey! Don't touch what belongs to ore-sama!" Richter paused, and scoffed as Ayato stood in arms against him. Yui took this moment to break free, snatching the dagger and moving away from the vampires.

She held the knife to her heart, and watched as the vampire's eyes widened at her actions as Yui eyed them all with a determined expression. "This is MY body. I will DIE before any DEAD PEDOPHILE BITCH takes it over!" She brought the dagger into her chest, feeling the blade pierce her heart. It slid in with surprising ease. Pain erupted across her body, and she lost motor control, her head spinning. 

Yui coughed, and fell backwards. She vaguely felt someone's arms wrap around her, though she didn't know who. The world around her faded, as it all seemed to be slipping away.

_I wonder where I'm going next..... or if they'll save me... I wasn't as nice a cannon Yui... so this is how it all ends..._

_Well, this feels like peace. Wait...  
_

The room started coming back into focus, and Yui was lying on something soft.

Yui's eyes opened, and almost instantly, she took a sharp breath. Glancing around, she saw she was surrounded by the vampire brothers. "Well, don't I feel special." She said sarcastically, and slowly sat up. "Okay... and how did I survive that?" She mentally checked her pulse.

Yep.

Still human.

* * *

**Well, that's what I got for that. I kinda brushed past it a little, but that's because... MUKAMIS. I'mma be bringing in the Mukami's now. I'm going full AU now, btw, the story will have elements from the source, but it will not end the same way.**

**Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	9. More Blood

_"Yui.... Yui..."_

_"Who is that?"_

_"Yui...."_

Yui's eyes snapped open, and she grimaced, looking around. "Ara... finally awake bitch-chan?" Laito spoke, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It took you long enough, I'm parched." Ayato said from her bedside, and much to her alarm, she realized she was surrounded by the triplets. _Oh shit...._ Closing her eyes, Yui prepared for the worse, pracing herself from the impact.

* * *

"Honestly to have any self control?" Reiji complained, glaring at the three as they sat in the car. He'd been lecturing them on and off for the last couple minutes as they headed to school.

Yui felt this was familiar, and realized what was going to happen next. The question was, is she going to allow it? Can she even avoid the Mukami brothers and all the mess that follows? She was free of Cordelia now, so she had no reason to remain. The only reason she didn't run before was because she needed to get rid of Cordelia, so she's been slowly planning her escape, having it center mostly around the mini war the Sakamaki and Mukami's would have.

_The eclipse weakens them... I remember that. I just need to get out then... but what if I'm grabbed by the Tsukinami? Damn them, I barely know there routes. I only know they want me to have babies with them! How exactly am I supposed to manage that? Perhaps I could make a deal? No, they are to much of an unknown. I don't want to risk it. Unfortunately until I have a better estimate on them, I can't run._

_Besides, where would I go, that would actually be safe?_

Yui's depressing thoughts were halted, as the car spun and flew into the air. The blond's eyes widened, her lips parted and she cursed grabbing onto the nearest vampire instinctively. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air in Subaru's arms.

As soon as they touched the ground, he dropped her unceremoniously without warning, causing a curse to fly from her lips as her ass met the concrete. She glared at him, and he sneered back as she stood, in an attempt to regain her dignity. The triplets snickered at her, and she looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, and Reiji straightened his glasses. "Them." He was looking towards something that Yui could barely make out, four figures she knew to be the Mukamis. She grimaced. 

_Yep. It's the second season now. Mukamis. Lovely._

* * *

Yui walked through the gardens, knowing they would come for her soon enough. She needed to play both sets of brothers against each other if she had any chance of escape. They would need to want to murder of each other, and if they did kill each other, then that's great- less vampires for her to deal with.

"Eve~" Once her name was spoken, and paused in her steps. She heard someone whisper in her ear, and stilled. "Can I help you?" She asked, and noticed Ruki standing in front of her, walking down the staircase, probably expecting her to run. She saw Yuma, and Azusa nearby.

"Eve." Ruki spoke, and Yui met his eyes with her own gaze. Ruki Mukami. He was the child of a rich noble, his mother ran off with the help and his father killed himself. He suffers from abandonment issues due to this, and a superiority complex. He was Cassidy's least favorite character, in terms of personality, although she still found him attractive. He's like a mix of Ayato and Reiji. He calls Yui livestock as well, that won't get _annoying_. 

The next thing she knew, was a dull spinning feeling in her head before she passed out.

* * *

Yui woke, and found herself on a couch next to a large window. She signed in irritation, and looked around, noticing Ruki almost instantly.

"You're finally awake." Ruki said, and Yui leaned back, folding her legs. "Oh, how lovely. I've been kidnapped by the people who nearly blew me up." She said dryly.

"That was meant for the Sakamaki, no hard feelings towards you Sow." Yuma said, and Yui glanced at him. "You say that, and then insult me in the same sentence. What a mixed message." Yui responded, and Yuma scowled at her.

"Do I get to know your names?" She questioned, and Ruki stood. "I am Ruki, that is Yuma."

"I'm Kou~" The person that suddenly appeared at the top of the steps said, and Yui glanced at him. Then someone took her hand, and she blinked. "I am.... Azusa..." He spoke. "Do you like... pain?" Azusa asked, and Yui scrunched up her nose for a moment, considering how to answer this question. "Inflicting or getting?" She settled with, and Azusa blinked. "... either.." He replied with some thought. Yui shrugged.

"It's a little boring to me, depending on the method." She replied with the truth, knowing Kou would catch any lies. "Oho, you're honest, aren't you?" Kou said, and Yui glanced at him. "Because lying to a bunch of vampires is so very smart." She said sarcastically, and Ruki decided to speak. "You'll need to watch your tone while your here, livestock." Yui squinted at him.

"Oh, you're one of those then?" She replied in a boring tone, Ruki moved to speak again, and Yui decided to set the tone. "I'll be punished for speaking out them?" And Ruki nodded, and Yui held out an arm. "Well then go head and break it, or rip it off, I don't care, lock me in a dungeon and whip me until I'm unconscious." Ruki's eyes widened at Yui's bold words. "You're quite the masochist."

"No, I just do not respond to punishment. The Sakamakis have tried that. I have been whipped, I've been sexually assaulted, I've been beaten, poisoned, nearly killed several times... to put it simply you could set me on fire, and I still refuse to submit or obey anyone, particularly those who treat me harshly. But if you're nice I'll reward you with passive behavior and willingness, that's how it works." Yui said in a sweet, deceivingly cheerful tone, and upon seeing the brothers reactions, she decided to add something more. "Just to be clear, you don't want me to be sad... if I'm said, I might decide to join my mother and father.. in whatever realm souls go to." She chimed threateningly, and Yuma blinked. 

"You just spoke of your own survival, now you're willing to die?"

"Oh, I'd kill myself to back at someone in a heartbeat." Yui said with total honestly. "So if any of you piss me off I'll totally become a corpse, I mean, I'm like super vindictive and petty like that." She said like she was discussing furniture, and part of her was telling the truth. She was the type of person to kill herself if she ever did get backed into a corner, that is, she would rather kill herself than submit to one of these vampires.

"She's not lying." Kou said, and they glanced at him, then back at her. She smiled at them. "So where's my room?" 

* * *

Yui got bored around midnight, and headed out for a walk, and immediately got lost. Soon enough, she found Ruki, who grabbed her harshly by the arm, dragging her into his room, practically throwing her to the ground.

Yui cursed, and stood, shooting Ruki a glare. "You cannot escape, you can trying as much as you like, but you will be punished." Yui gave him an unimpressed look. "You think I was escaping? During the night- when I know vampires are awake, and through a door like an amateur?" Yui snorted in distaste. "How insulting." Ruki closed the door, and looked at her. 

Yui was wore a pink lacy dress that reached her knees, with a sharp v-line, she'd been wearing a oversized white button up sweater over it which caused the outfit to appear modest, making it appear as a cute skirt, albeit with a pair of four inch black heels. A few of her tattoos showed, partly hidden by cloth. Now, with her hair down, her shoes clicking softly as she walked, she looked quite seductive. She did that on purpose, everything she wore was calculated at this point. To hide or display her body was a choice she had to make, and she chose to keep her style, displaying herself in such a way that would make them want her. She would use that.

"So you're Eve." Ruki said as he eyed her, and Yui stiffened but stood tall, not daring to back down, knowing what he was planning-what he was thinking. "Such... a seductive look you have, who would have thought Eve would be such an unassuming human." He walked towards her, and she watched him as he grabbed the side of her head, pulling her head back to expose her neck. 

"Still.... it's what inside that counts.." He sunk his fangs into her throat, and Yui winced. _Bastard._ She took this moment to relax, feeling his arms wrap around her as she did, although his grip was tight. 

The room began to spin, and Yui's awareness faded with it. Ruki held the girl, looking down at her with curiosity. "What a strange creature you are."

* * *

**Bam, wam, slam, I found the will to write some more, yay! But let me know what you think of these ~~bloodsuckinghoes~~ guys. Anyone OOC? **


	10. Masochistic Desires

Yui wasn't the type to be broken by anyone.

But this...

She never expected this.

"I'm so boreeeeed." Yui was flung dramatically across the couch, while Azusa stood nearby, awkwardly. Ruki had left him "in charge" of her while they went to school. Yui, at first, had been thrilled that she didn't have to go to school. However, she was very used to having some form of entertainment, either schoolwork or threats from vampires.

However, Azusa was actually pretty chill compared to the Sakamaki's, and so Yui was absolutely missing that in a twisted sort of way at this point. It had barely been two hours, when Yui decided she was bored. She had nothing to read, or do. Then she got an idea. She perched up on the couch, looking over at Azusa.

"Azusa, do you guys have any TV?" She asked, and Azusa shifted. "Ruki-nii-san said you aren't allowed to watch anything." Yui fell backwards onto the couch with a huff and groan, whining about Ruki and boredom.

"Would you like to see my knife collection?" Azusa offered, and Yui hopped off the couch with a hyper amount of energy. "Sounds fun!" She followed him to his room, taking a mental note of where it was. Upon entering, Yui immediately noticed the stand with several beautifully displayed daggers. Yui eyed the daggers, while Azusa stood nearby, before taking one out.

"These are... all my... treasures." Azusa said proudly, and Yui couldn't help but smile at his attitude.

"They're so pretty." Yui complimented, and Azusa smiled, then asked. "Hey... can I ask....a question?" Yui looked at Azusa. "Sure. What's up?"

"Do you... love me?" Yui blinked in confusion at the question, and given the situation it was quite the loaded one at that. "I met you, like, yesterday." She replied, and Azusa stepped closer. "Will you... hit me?" He asked.

"Uh... you want me to hit you?" Yui asked carefully, and Azusa nodded. "Yes." He responded, and Yui stared at him for a second. _Fuck it._

Yui hit him, backhanding him across the face, hard, placing all her frustration into the blow. Azusa's head turned sharply as the sound echoed throughout the room. Yui knew she wasn't strong enough to really hurt him so she didn't really need to hold anything back. Azusa moaned, and smile at her, reaching towards the area she struck.

"That's... nice... you.. love me." Azusa said, and Yui knew she had to set the record straight less she risk a more precarious situation. "Eh.. I wouldn't say we're at _that_ level yet..I mean I can't love someone I just met the other day. But we can be friends." Azusa looked slightly disappointed, but accepted her words.

"Friends...good... hey.. see this knife?" He held up a dagger Yui hadn't seen him grab, and warily, Yui glanced at it. She knew he likely wouldn't hurt- no, wrong word, wouldn't kill her with it, but still the idea of a vampire holding a weapon wasn't pleasing to her.

"I want to see it.. pierce your skin." Yui stared the knife, and weighed her options.

Option one: Rejection. For Yui, Azusa just decided she should stab him, then he bit her, feeding on her until she passed out. In her case, he would probably do the same. She already hit him, and she would be willing to cut him.

Option two: Acceptance. If she accepted, she doesn't know how far or where he would cut, although she could probably direct him a little, there is a high chance he will feed from the cut, biting around it. She will also have to deal with said cut for some time, which might be annoying in the face of other vampires.

Yui decided it was probably a better idea to reject him, being that she didn't want to deal with the cut, she had enough issues with the fangs. "Erm, I'm not comfortable with that, Azusa." She explained, and his smile dropped. "Oh...then... will you... cut me?" He handed the knife to her, and Yui looked at it.

Then slashed at his arm, leaving a deep gash.

Azusa grinned, looking like he was seriously getting off on it. Yui knew what was coming next, and found herself pressed against the door. "Give me.. your blood. It's alright isn't it.." He asked, although Yui knew in this he wouldn't accept her declining.

 _They never do._

Yui brushed some of her hair aside, and tilted her head. "Go ahead." She said mentally preparing for the pain. He immediately sunk his fangs in.

Azusa purposely made it hurt, a lot, Yui had to bite her lip and dig her fingernails into her palms to stop from shouting out in pain. He would bite, repeatedly, and was making sure each pain felt like a blade twisting in her skin. Even the usual euphoric spell wasn't dulling it at all, instead giving her this weird mix of pain and pleasure.

He took a lot of blood. Yui's head was spinning, as she felt her awareness drifting away. She was passing out. The last thing she registered was Yuma's voice, speaking to Azusa.

_Son of a bitch..._

* * *

**Well, here's chapter ten. Let me know if anyone was OOC.**


	11. Two Faced

Yui could predict Kou as easily as she could see him. It was almost sad how well she could see through him. 

Predictability meant she wasn’t categorizing him as “beware” but more of the “handle with caution” area. Yui was fixing her hair into a high ponytail when she heard a knock at the door. She didn’t turn and called out. “Come in.” The door opened revealing Kou, holding a bouquet of flowers with a grin on his face. Yui glanced at him over her shoulder, noting his intentions. She was to play a part, of sweet little naive girl, that’s what he wanted.

 _How revolting._ Yui cringed internally while planting a smile on her face. Kou mirrored her with a sweet grin of his own. "Hell M-neko-chan!" He said in his sickeningly cheerful voice, reminding Yui strongly of Laito. Kou approached her, and handed her the flowers.

"Here's a present!" He said, and she accepted them. "Thank you, these are lovely." She said, and walked over to pick up an empty vase. "Just wait a second and let me put these somewhere, okay?" She walked into the bathroom to get the water, and looked at her reflection. She looked pale, Yui stared at herself. Taking a breath as she filled the vase, she put them in the vase and walked back out to her room, seeing Kou sitting on the bed. Yui smiled at him again, and put the flowers on a nearby dresser. Then she walked over to Kou, and sat next to him, not breaking eye-contact.

Kou watched her silently, throughout all this, observing her every move. "You like them I see." He said, and Yui nodded. "Yes." It wasn't a lie, she did like roses. They reminded her of herself. Delicate, but with thorns, and you can never really get rid of them. Especially the wild ones. 

"So then... guess you'll... thank me?" Kou said, and a predatory glint in his eyes shown through. Yui paused, and then stared at him for a moment. "Come now.. you don't think you can just get something without giving something back." He reached over, and pulled her closer to him. Yui didn't fight back- she knew Kou was one of the dangerous ones without restraint. He would kill her if it came down to it. If she pushed him to far... still...

 _You just defined what a gift is, dumbass._ Yui responded in her mind, but on the outside she kept up her pleasant facade. "It's all about give and take, right?" He said, as he leaned towards her throat. Yui sighed, unable to help herself. 

"That isn't how the world I knew worked. I appreciate the roses but I appreciate honesty more." She looked at Kou. "You could have just asked for my blood, you know. You don't have to bring me presents for that." She spoke calmly, and Kou expression was unreadable, although he looked at her strangely. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a weirdo?" He responded.

"Honestly, it's as if I invented the term." Yui smiled, and Kou stared at her, and Yui brushed aside her hair, watching him. Kou snapped out of whatever he was thinking about, before leaning towards her throat. The bite was painful, but not as much as it could have been. Yui was certain Kou would have been much more violent if she antagonized him- or refused to play his game. "It's so good... I could get used to this.." He muttered, and Yui felt a chill run down her spine as she shivered. He tone was much lower when he said that, and Yui knew this person, this vampire, could and would go off if she so much as refused him.

He's a two faced monster behind blond curls and charming smile. She would have to play him, play his game, and play it well.

His game wasn't so bad, at least she would get things out of it. _It's also not like she had a **choice** in the matter_. Kou pushed Yui onto the bed, and Yui winced, as he tug his fangs in deeper, and her vision started to spin.

_Lights out again... damn at least the Sakamaki kept me conscious..._

* * *

**Yes yes I know it's short, I promise next chapter will be much longer. Kou was hard, I had to re-watch some stuff and ended up with this scene.**


	12. Something About Gardening

Yui leaned back, rolling back her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the open air, as she breathed in the lavender scented steam. She let out a sign, in total bliss for the moment.

"Oi, Sow!"

The sheer level of annoyance that came over Yui made her contemplate just lunging for him and tearing his eyes out. _I just want a fucking peaceful fucking bath._ Yui opened her eyes, glanced at Yuma who was staring at her without an ounce of shame, and Yui just decided she was not exiting the bath, stretching her arms and yawning. "What do you want?" She asked lazily. Yuma scoffed, smirking as he eyed her naked form.

"Damn... you don't have any shame, do ya?" He chuckled. "Come with me, right now." He reached for her arm, yanking her up. Yui pushed down her growing desire to attempt murder, and just raised and eyebrow at his actions as she steadied herself.

"... if you hadn't noticed I'm naked, and despite my lack of shame, I'm not exactly inclined to walk around naked looking like a drowned rat, Yuma." Yui chided, taking a step out of the bath and Yuma's lips twitched with irritation. "Then puts some goddamned cloths on then if you gonna make fuss about it." He seemed to take another look over her body, then spoke again as she began to dry herself off.

"Nice tattoos." He noted, and Yui glanced at him. "Thanks." She replied.

"When did you get those? I didn't think those elitist snobs would allow that kind of thing." He prodded, and Yui sighed as she pulled a shirt over her head. "I got them in India before I got "sacrificed." Yui raised her hands, using her fingers as quotation marks. "I traveled a lot before. It was mostly exchange programs, or just vacations." Yui's lips quirked upwards, smiling to herself. Yuma huffed.

"Your parents must of been loaded to afford that." Yuma sneered, showing his disdain for the rich. _You live in a fucking mansion dude._ Yui almost said, but kept her mouth shut in favor of keeping her bones unbroken.

"Hehe... I lived with my adoptive dad who was a vampire hunter and a priest." Yui replied instead, and Yuma's eyes widened. "Wait. Your telling me your father was a fucking vampire hunter?!"

"Yes, I followed him on his..uh.. hunts... sometimes. He left me during these times, so I would just go on my own little vacations. Then he would have to find me, and take me back, or a friend of his would take me back home, but honestly it was his fault for lying. He didn't even tell me about the vampire thing, or the fact that I was adopted, I found out all on my own." Yui ranted a little, drying off her hair. She walked over to Yuma.

"Then he doesn't even look into the obvious when he sends me to that mansion. I mean, do you even know the sheer number of missing persons in that location or how many missing girls were linked to the area the Sakamaki's lived in? Really. So, I would get these tattoos for everytime he lied to my face, as reminder." Yui explained sweetly, and Yuma hummed. "Ok....well, come on. I wanna show you something."

Yui wasn't exactly sure why she opened up to Yuma. For some reason, she felt like he wouldn't use this against her in the same way the others would. It wasn't trust that made her spill though. Then again, he was the only one who asks why she had them.

Yuma's garden was uncharacteristically beautiful, given his nature and background. Yui noted the vegetables, and felt a pang of nostalgia at the sight. Her mother- Cassidy's mother, had a garden just like this. It brought back memories Yui was quick to dismiss, this was not the place to start walking down memory lane.

That was certainly bring down the water works, and she didn't want to deal with Yuma asking why she suddenly burst into tears upon seeing his garden.

"Well don't just stand there. Pull your weight, I didn't bring you out here to smell the roses." Said Yuma, and he handed Yui a basket, directing her to pick some tomatoes. Yui smiled, and proceed to pick through the tomatoes.

Yuma watched, before joining and Yui wondered if she would be able to get out of him biting her. She knew this was the true reason, she knew that it's where this was going. She remembered this scene from the anime.

This was the reason why she disliked the Mukami more the Sakamaki in her older life, and especially now. Most preferred the Mukami, believing they were a better choice compared to the Sakamaki, but this wasn't really the case.

The Sakamaki never knew what it was like to be human. They experienced cruelty from their parents, the triplets especially.... and Reiji the least, respectively. He was ignored by his mommy. Big deal. That's actually quite human. 

Laito was fucking _groom_ and _raped. Ayato was drowned, repeatedly._

The point is, they were never human and they were raised by racist vampires. The Mukamis had been humans. They knew what it was like to be human. They had horrible experiences as humans, but they actually have the nerve to act superior to Yui because of this fact?

Then they pretend to be all kind, they pretend to be "better" than the Sakamaki brothers.... who at the decency to at the very least, not pretend like they're human, like they aren't anything less than monstrous. Like Kou does, then has the audacity to claim to be the better, to have moral superiority. 

Yui found them to be more dangerous, because at times, she caught herself being fooled by them, even for just a second, believing them to be good.

It was dangerous.

"Hey... you just keep zoning out, don't ya? What's on your mind that's got you all distracted?" Yui blinked, glancing at Yuma. _It would be suicidal to actually tell him._ Yui decided, and went for something close, but not quite.

"It's strange, you and your brothers are so close. I guess I'm not used to seeing that in vampires." She spoke carefully, and Yuma signed, during to her, and for a moment Yui thought she messed up. 

Then he stuffed a tomato into her mouth. "That's none of your business." He replied, standing. Yui chewed the tomato, swallowing it. "Hm, tasty." She commented. Yuma grinned, and reached down towards Yui, yanking her up to him and pulling down her sleeve to reveal her shoulder. He wasted no time in sinking his fangs in. Yui bit her lip, holding back any sounds. Yuma's moans made her cringe, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as he licked and bit her shoulder, before moving to her back, licking, and moving to bite down as his fangs grazed it. 

For some reason, Yui found this ticklish. She squeaked, and jumped away. The vampire grabbed her wrists as she moved, turning her around. Yuma smirked down at her. "Where ya going?" He questioned, mockingly, and Yui was reminded why she hated vampires.

She was slammed against the greenhouse wall, the force almost knocking the wind out of her she let out a grunt. Yuma was on her again, draining her blood. Yui heard him chuckled as she struggled, her anger getting better of her and she chose to fight back, however useless it was. She thrashed, but nothing worked to push him off.

After all the dude was a fucking beast. There was a reason he got the nickname "Bear."

Yui felt her world fading, her vision spotting, and gave one last kick, before everything went black. The last thing she heard, was his chuckles at her attempts, as he moaned.

_And you call me a pig... fucking dickhead._

* * *

**Haha, I have found time to write fanfiction once again! Momentarily. I'll try again when I can. Let me know what y'all think of this chapter, and of Yuma! Was he in character?**


	13. Nowhere To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content Ahead. It's in the warnings so like... I'll mark when it starts and stops.

Yui shifted in her uniform. The fact that she could finally leave the house did nothing to comfort her. How could it? She quickly realized that, the second she would step foot in the school she would become a target for the Sakamaki brothers.

Yui wasn't like her cannon self- she had more of a "connection" with Laito, than any of the others. She knew how vindictive that perv could be, and she was terrified of exactly how he would take it out on her.

She didn't express this fear at all, not as she was driven with the brothers in their car- they didn't have a limo just a super fancy far as it would seem, Ruki drives- and she refused to express any flicker of the dread she felt as she stepped out of the vehicle. The building was familiar- so were the threats of punishment should she misbehave or try to run, all to familiar, really, and as she was left to her own devices in the hallway, she took a deep breath.

 _They are about to pounce any minute. I just know it._ She thought, and found herself proven right as Reiji appeared in the hallway. She eyed him, passively. "I was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to... so it's with them?" Reiji's eyes betrayed him, as he looked positively furious behind his uncaring demeanor. If Yui cared to, she would have flinched. She didn't.  
  


"Yes, I was kidnapped by them from your very backyard." Yui quipped back and Reiji's lips tightened. "I see they've done nothing to quell that insolence, how unfortunate." Yui laughed. "Oh, they all try, and they never succeed, but I like to pretend like they did sometimes.. all the more satisfying when I bite back and they realize it was allll for nothing." Yui purred, and Reiji simply glared.

"I'm glad to see bitch-chan is still having fun." Yui froze, and for a moment her body betrayed her as she felt panic spread through her, but she silenced it instantly. "Fun... eh... they're mediocre at best." Yui turned, practically channeling her inner demons to get her through this moment. She felt an odd sense of guilt, but she knew she had nothing to feel guilty about. It's not like she's ever been loyal to the Sakamaki- she's been their prisoner- and she shouldn't feel anything.

"You've been quite a naughty bitch, running off like that.." Laito leaned towards her ear, "though imagining what they're doing to you makes me just..." He let out a moan, and Yui, sighed, stepping away with a shove and a noise of disgust coming from her throat.

"Oh I supposed your just gonna gloss over the _kidnapped_ part, then?" Yui snapped, irritated that they were blaming her. "Fufu.. you think that matters?" Yui looked at him incredulously. _They are completely delusional._ She decided, and turned away from them.

"Ugh, whatever. Well I've got class. Tootles boys." She said, in an almost sing song voice. 

Yui realized, seconds after, that this was perhaps not the best thing to do in that moment. She was correct. Not two seconds after, she was being yanked backwards then thrown against a desk. Shocked and startled, Yui tried to compose herself as she looked at whomever had snatched her, and she felt herself flinch. Laito's eyes were dark. "Bitch-chan... you know, you really know how to piss me off." He walked forward, and Yui was pushed against a desk. "Laito I-" He grabbed her throat, choking off any words that formed. "I'm all about sharing, but, I really do hate it when little bitches forget their place." He slammed her against the desk, knocking the wind out of her.

"Nufu... you look so scared.. it really turns me on seeing you like that." He leaned down, and Yui wasn't sure what to do. She was almost certain if she fought him it wouldn't make a difference in the outcome, and she was also sure calling out for help would land her in ground in two seconds flat. She chose to, instead just go limb, hoping he might lose interest.

He did not.

Yui realized in this moment, that absolutely nothing was going to stop this, there was no Reiji, and the others were in class. Laito ripped open her blouse, carelessly tossing her tie to the floor, and then yanked off her bra. Each with action more forceful and rough after the next. He pushed up her skirts, and proceeded to grope her ass, then pulled her into a suffocating kiss.

**WARNING. SEXUAL ASSAULT AHEAD.**

**<  
>  
>  
**

Then he undid his belt. Almost like something snapped, Yui instinctively tried to close her legs and push him away, fear taking over and controlling her body. Laito chuckled at her efforts, and pushed her back down, pinning her wrists with his hand. 

"There's no escaping, bitch-chan.... you can fight me all you want, scream, hate me.... but you are not a match for me. For I am inhuman...." He sunk his fangs into her throat, pulling so much blood from her Yui's head spun. Her fighting stopped in an effort to conserve her strength and regain her composure. "That's a good girl... just sit back and let me pleasure you from head to toe... where should I start.. tell me, the top... or the bottom?" Yui managed to shoot him a glare, which only incited a dark chuckle. "Just accept it, bitch-chan... you can't get out of this.." 

He ripped away her panties, and let his own manhood hang loose, before rubbing it up and down her womanhood. He'd already taken her virginity, so it wasn't something Yui hadn't seen before. But this time was different.

This time was actually rape. Perhaps it was inevitable that one of the brothers would force her like this, and she supposed Laito was the one that would do it first like this. But even still... Yui was going to kill him. She resolved to do it. She would do it. Even if she had to use the Tsukinami brothers to do, even if she had to bare their first-blood offspring she would do it.

She didn't care how bad his past was. She was going to kill him.

Laito moaned as he pushed in, impaling her in one thrust. Yui bit her lip to stop whatever sound was trying to escape, before Laito pulled it back out, thrusting back in, repeating the action he speed up, creating a rhythm. Yui closed her eyes and turned her head away, ashamed to the fact that a part of her felt pleasure from this act.

 _It's a natural biological response, it's not me actually enjoying it._ She told herself, gritting her teeth as sparks of pleasure ripped through her body, as Laito continued. She refused to make a sound, but was unable to control her breathing, panting like she'd been running on a marathon.

Then everything came undone and Yui bit her lip to the point of bleeding, her back arched as Laito came inside her. Then he pulled out, leaving Yui lying on the desk, cold and shivering from the aftershocks.

>  
>  
>

**ENDS HERE.**

" _Remember this.. little bitch."_ His whisper made her flinch, and his chuckle made her sick. Once he was gone she moved, wincing at her tender state. He hadn't been gentle- she'd be sore for a while. Yui pushed down her skirt, and buttoned up her blouse, although some of the buttons were missing. She needed to get to the restroom.

Her frantic run the bathroom thankfully went unnoticed, and once she was done... cleaning... she looked in the mirror. Their were bruises on her neck and writs- her eyes were bloodshot- she'd been crying and not even realized- and her cloths were noticeably ruffled. She fixed herself as best she could ignoring the looks she got from the other girls, and walked out of the bathroom.. instantly running into Yuma, who caught her wrist. 

He looked down at her, eyes narrowing as his nose wrinkled. "What the hell.." He pulled her close, and examined her neck. "Tch... you got grabbed didn't you? One of them fucked you?"

Yui felt her throat catch her up, for once she was unable to speak and her eyes shed fresh tears as sobs started to build up. She tried to push them down. "Dammit." Yuma hissed, and pulled her along. "Come on. It looks like we're gonna have to watch you from now on."

 _Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck you! Go to hell! I hate this I hate it! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!!!_ Yui's mind screamed, and she took in a sharp breath, her head spinning again. She pulled away from Yuma, taking deep breaths she trembled with anger.

"Fuck... of this shit... Fuck.. fuck..." Yuma reached out to grab her, and she screamed. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH ME!!! DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Her breaths became shorter and her voice pitched. Yuma's eyes widened as she crouched down, sobs wracking her body. "Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me-"

"Yuma! What's going on?" She heard voices, she didn't really listen to them. The maddening sound of her own voice her head rang, and the pounding of her heart deafened her to everything. Who was screaming? Was that her? Oh.

"Those damn Sakamaki got to her! I think she's been raped.."

Yui couldn't breath, it was like Laito's hand never left her. She watched as everything around her seemed to melt, and someone stopped her from hitting the floor. She wasn't sure who it was, but it might have been Yuma.

"We shouldn't have let her come back to school."

* * *

**Well. Things are getting intense now. Don't worry, Yui won't be a broken little girl, but I mean, she's been through some shit, she's gonna have some issues. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	14. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of self harm.

Yui stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The Mukami brothers had left her alone in her room for a few hours now, and the only thing she'd been doing was staring out into nothing. Then she looked in the mirror and saw the marks on her skin, and everything snapped again.

She screamed, and broke the mirror, not caring about the blood that poured from her split knuckles. She screamed, and lashed out at everything near her, a desk, a chair she tossed across the room, a dresser drawer yanked out of the place, she screamed in fury at she moved, and turned to her reflection again, slamming her fist into the mirror, again and again- until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She screamed, struggling furious in a blink rage, but she couldn't get out of the grasp of whomever it was. 

She realized tears were streaming down her face, and sobs were accompanying the screams, which only caused them to intensify as she realized she was being seen acting like this. The humiliation of her own emotions caused her to just stop what she was doing, her struggling ceased as she leaned back into whoever was holding her, as she sobbed.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, licking away the blood. Yui glanced at him to see who it was- it was Ruki, much to her surprise. Then she brushed off any silly notions that he cared- he probably wanted to make sure she didn't kill herself.

She wasn't going to do that. She had to make them pay, first. She wouldn't just die a victim- her pride refused. She would bring them all down before she died- she might even die causing it, but they were going to die. "Were you trying to kill yourself? You can't escape us by dying." Ruki said, and Yui scoffed. "If I wanted to die, I would be dead and there would be nothing you could do about it. But no, I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was just frustrated." She snapped, and Ruki grabbed her chin, pulling her face towards him. "You are so defiant, even now. Perhaps if you were more submissive you wouldn't be in such a sorry state."

"If I was submissive I would have died a long time ago. If I was submissive his mother would have taken over my body." She snapped. "I fight because it's the only option I'm given besides death. I refuse to be nothing, I refuse to give up anything of myself. None of you deserve it." This comment slipped out before she could stop it, and she felt Ruki's grip tighten. "Your pride will be the end of you, Livestock, it seems you need to learn your place."

"I know my place, and I burned it down, took the ashes and made it something else entirely. Just because you want me in a certain place doesn't mean it's mine." She was pushed against the bed they sat on, and for a moment Yui couldn't breath- she couldn't move as she remembered Laito. Then she saw Ruki smile at her reaction, and she hissed at him, wordlessly. He pushed her face to the side, and bit into her neck. Yui stilled for a moment, before letting out the most ungodly screech she could muster, directly into Ruki's ear. Ruki flinched, and Yui smirked- before he slapped her. She groaned, and shook her head. "Blah, dickhead." His face was emotionless as he stood up, yanking her up with him. "You will submit!"

"No, I won't." Yui fired back, and he grabbed her by her hair, throwing her againt the desk. "YOU WILL!" He demanded, and Yui reach behind her, finding a book and hurling it at him as she screeched back.

"I WILL NOT!!" Ruki dodged the book, and lunched for her, pinning her against the desk.

"You will obey me!" He growled against her skin, and Yui reached up to his eyes, before violently poking him as she kicked him, hard, in the shins.   
  
"NAH UH!!" Ruki seemed to have had enough as he sank his fangs into her throat, draining a good amount of blood as Yui let out a string of screams and curses direct at Ruki, his manhood, and his mother, before feeling the strength leave her. Ruki let her fall to the ground, and Yui let out a grunt of frustration as Ruki headed towards the fireplace. "You need to learn that you belong to us.."

"Fuck you."

He stared at her, letting the flames dance over the poker heading it up. Yui glared at him as he walked towards her, and he lifted up her shirt. "Perhaps this will teach you."

Yui screamed.

* * *

"I want to kill him.." She whispered, and Ruki looked down at her. "You aren't strong enough for that, Livestock." He told her, and Yui vowed she would prove him wrong. Her back still stung from the mark Ruki left on her skin. It wasn't to bad- she'd scar though. After he burned her, Ruki took her to more secluded room, that rather reminded her of a asylum room, and left her there are licking her wound to make sure it wouldn't get infected. 

"You'll remain locked up until you calm down." He'd told her, and she spoke up.

"I've killed a vampire before. I can do it again." She looked up at Ruki, who didn't turn back to face her, and only paused at the door. "I vow vengeance." Her eyes were cold, she felt empty. She willed him to cash aflame, but nothing happened. She only felt the lingering sting in her back, a pain that had yet to dull even a little.

Ruki simply closed the door behind him. Yui let her head drop as she did, her eyes closing. _I promise... to make them pay._

**_All of them._ **

* * *

**Well, Yui's on a bit of a dark path now.. not holding back any punches here, this is proceeding with everyone acting as in character as I can get them. Let me know what you think in the comments. Stay safe!**


	15. Return

_"It's time... brother...."_

* * *

Yui stared at her reflection in the mirror, a cold level of resolve coming over her as she waited patiently for it all to begin. She was going to punish the brothers the only way she had excess to.

_"Ayato..." Yui looked up from the bed she was lounging on, to see the angry redhead. He grabbed her, and the next thing she knew she was in the woods, and the wind was knocked out of her as she was pinned against a tree. "Did you really think you could keep that blood away from me?!" He hissed, and Yui's eyes narrowed, staring into his green ones.  
_

_She didn't even bother saying anything- it's not like reason works. "Tch, your unusually quiet, don't tell me they broke you..." He pulled down her shirt, and his eyes widened a fraction, before he clicked his tongue in distaste. "I'll cover these marks.."_

Ayato had found her, and dragged her back to the Sakamaki household. Yui barely spoken a word since she was returned, keeping a steady glare at the brothers. It wasn't because she was scared, and she certainly wasn't broken.

She was just done.

She was tired of how much effort it took to talk to them, and how useless it was in the long run. She just glares at them now, if they insult her. She had woke up in bed when Ayato drained her unconscious, and Laito had been there. Yui didn't say anything to him, even as he pulled up her skirt and bit her legs, she said nothing, and didn't even look at him beyond acknowledging her was there.

_"Giving me the silent treatment, bitch-chan? Ara... perhaps you know that just wants me to here your voice even more~"_

Reiji then interrupted and asked to speak with Yui. Yui needed to get dressed now, and she wasn't exactly sure what she should say to Reiji, but she didn't care about selling out the Mukami brothers.

She was to meet him in the living room. Putting on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, Yui eventually met Reiji in the living room. Reiji looked slightly irritated, but he didn't specify a time.

"Tell me everything you know about them." He ordered, and Yui paused for a moment debating over what to say. "They are pawns of your father." She said, and Reiji glanced at her sharply. "He turned them, and they are working for him.... I believe they are trying to assist him in his plans for something called Adam and Eve, they addressed me as Eve, and I'm not entirely sure what that is," Lies of course, she knows exactly what it is from Cassidy's memories, "but given on the Adam and Eve themes, does he plan to create a new race? Or restart something? I'm not sure. Anyways, on the brothers themselves, there is Ruki, the leader, Kou, a pop idol, Yuma, and Azusa. Kou is the most unstable, Yuma is the strongest, and Azusa is a hardcore masochist. Ruki has a superiority complex that I believe stems from self loathing.... from what I can tell Kou also has a replacement eye that let's him "see" the truth? He can see people's true emotions, not sure if it's exclusive to humans or otherwise." Yui said, her voice even and monotone.

Reiji seemed to take in this information, and nodded. "Anything else?" He asked, and there was a glint in his eye.

"No." Yui replied.

"I was shocked at the state you were in... what on earth were they doing to you over there?" Reiji said, and Yui stared at him. "Verbal and physical abuse due to fragile male egos." Her blunt reply came almost immediately.

He said nothing, and then addressed Shu, who was laying on the couch nearby. "Has father made any attempt to contact you?" Reiji asked. "No, not really... but they are definitely planning something." Shu stated the obvious.

Kanato suddenly appeared, glaring at Yui. "Going off without a word and coming back like nothing happened.. even if you cry and say your sorry I'm never going to forgive you." Yui looked at Kanato, not even bothering to say a word, her expression blank.

"Did you have fun over there?! Hanging out with that trash?!" Subaru appeared, growling and clearly pissed off, Yui just stared at him. "What? You don't even have anything to say!?" He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, effectively creating another small creator in it. "Subaru-kun how romantic... don't worry little bitch, whenever he punches a wall it means he really cares..." Laito purred from the couch, and a sudden wave of rage and fear ran through Yui at the sound of his voice- she didn't little look at him. She feared she might attack him if she did.

"Alright that's enough. I don't want to hear about them ever again." Ayato huffed, sitting down on the armchair. "Now that everyone is finally in attendance..."

"We're all here, now what is it you want?" Ayato asked.

"These family gatherings are so rare... why did you call us Reiji?" Laito asked. "I have no patients for this, why did you call us?" Kanato demanded angrily.

"Well it wasn't for your scintillating conversation." Reiji's snarky remark would be funny if Yui didn't hate them all. "Get to the point." The atmostphere was thick with tension, and Yui silently observed, debating on a plan of a escape. "The full moon is approaching, that's what I'm getting at." Reiji said, finally.

"Why do we care if the moon is full or not?" Kanato questioned, and Laito explained. "The next one is a lunar eclipse."

"It's a lot more than just an eclipse." Shu added.

"It's a celestial even that will occur in the human world and the demon world. It will weaken our powers greatly." Reiji explained, and Yui knew that was going to be her only time to escape.

"So what? It's not gonna be that big of a deal.." Muttered Ayato. "Your wrong." Shu cut him off sharply, and sat up. "We should all take this very seriously." Their was an edge to his voice that made Yui certain this was going to be her only chance.

This was what she'd been waiting for, the moment she planned for. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape alone, or stay hidden without help. This was why she planned to go to the Tsukinami brothers.

It was a logical choice, technically. They were the only ones strong enough to actually stand a chance against the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.... Yui couldn't stand being around them anymore either, so that was also a plus.

 _On top of that... Carla was someone my past self was totally simping for. Cause damn.... he's hot. I do not have a problem fucking him.... only catch is probably the controlling manipulative bullshit, but I can work with that..._ _plus he actually needs me alive._

Yui had made up her mind that she would be choosing Carla- there was just a matter of his illness. In the game, if she recalls, the cure for his illness turns out to be Yui's blood.... somehow. She supposed it was just a matter of testing that theory out by observing him as he drinks her blood overtime. She would have to note his illness's progression. 

It was technically fascinating, a disease that kills such a powerful race... If she could, Yui would love to research more into the biology.... maybe one day she might, if she survives all this.

* * *

**Well, this turned out to take a while to update. Sorry y'all, had to do finals and all that, then since I'm almost out of material from the anime, I've been researching the hell outta the Tsukinami brothers.**

**Tell me tho, I'm curious. Who's the favorite between the two? For me, personally it's Carla~ But tell me which out of the two you like best and why, and if you don't like either, why?**


	16. It begins

**Plan to kill everyone.**

**Step one: find opening to escape**

**Step two: Escape to Tsukinamis  
**

**Step three: Make Deal  
**

**Step four: kill everyone**

Yui mentally thought over the plan- not daring to actually write it out. Tsukinami, they were the only way she could see herself keeping away from the hands of the vampires. However, she was completely aware that Carla was manipulative as all living fuck, and nothing was truly stopping him from locking her up and using her as a breeder. She would need to think this through, particularly on the execution of this deal.

She would sell her cooperation, for... she would need specifics. Okay, what are things she should definitely negotiate in? Protection. Okay, but first she needs to press for details before any real deal is made. She would need to know, on the event of any hypothetical child was born, would she have any involvement in their life, or would they be taken away? Would she just be treated as a breeder, and lock away from the world, or would she be allowed even small freedoms- she would love access to the internet again or even just cable TV. Music. Basic entertainment. 

Next, what else, what else, how many children is she supposed to bare? Will proper care be admitted? Are the equipped to deal with a pregnant woman? She should have at the very least, a midwife.....

What are the details of this purification? How does it work? Yui debated on these details. She knew she wouldn't be allowed freedom, so she won't ask for it, and she doubted asking for "kind treatment" would go over well. She should keep to what she previously thought of. Protection, comfort, childcare details, and oh, she almost forgot.

The death of the Sakamaki brothers, and possibly Mukami. Karlheinz of course would have to die... in the game, if she recalled, Shin and Carla fight over Yui. That... that will be annoying. Very irritating, actually. Ritcher gets involved at... some point? Wait.. no, he's dead this time around. She was certain of it.

Yui sighed, glancing out the window at the moon. She definitely shouldn't meet with them out in the woods- then it won't matter what deal she makes, the only thing she'd be able to bargain with is her cooperation, which isn't much. It would probably only be worth the promise of revenge. She wouldn't have much ground to stand on. That's the last option. She would need to meet with them.... without actually endangering herself to capture.

A message, perhaps? She could leave it for the wolves to deliver. Didn't Yui have a dream of Carla and Shin at some point? Maybe she could try and communicate a meeting point in the dream.... it should probably be at school.

Yeah... isn't that how Yui meets them... and then gets kidnapped.... again. Damn. Well, she's gonna get grabbed either way, might as well be on her terms. She'll have a better time if she earns their trust. 

* * *

_"Yui..." Yui looked around, confused, before a figure appeared with golden eyes. He reached out towards her. "You are the one... who we seek. It's almost time now." She stared at him. "Carla." She realized, and his eyes narrowed and Yui realized her mistake and a certain panic overtook her._

_"You know of me...interesting..." He muttered, and Yui froze as he leaned towards her and then another appeared, Shin. The two of them stared at her. "Strange... she seems different this time." Yui blinked. "This time?" Yui questioned in confusion.  
_

_"You don't need to know that yet." Carla dismissed, and Yui tried to protest as she felt herself waking up.  
_

_"Wait!" She called out, desperately, reaching towards them.  
_

Yui stirred, and jumped as she woke up. _This time?! What... what does he mean this time? I mean I know Karlheinz can reverse time.... but.. no way._ Yui shook off her thoughts, and looked out the window. "They're coming.." Then suddenly, she heard a crash.

Faintly, she heard the cries of Kanato, and it confused her a moment before suddenly her door swung open.

Yui gasped as the sight of Azusa, looking beaten and battered, he looked up at her. “Eve.... I found you...” she looked at him steadily with a passive expression to hide her surprise.

“What happened?” She asked though she could guess. “Eve.. please come with me... Ruki is...” he explained and Yui debates on whether to go with him before, reaching under her pillow and sliding something into her boot. She sighed and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.” The screams she heard earlier must have been Kanato, did Azusa burn Teddy?

"TEDDY!!! NO!!" Yui got her answer as they ran past the hallway, she glanced inside to see Kanato crouched in front of a fire, frantically trying to figure out how to save his beloved bear.

 _Azusa must have distracted him by burning the bear._ Yui noted, as she was pulled along, before the boy noticed her.

"YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Her back slammed against the wall as something gripped her throat. Kanato laughed cruelly in her face as she struggled to breath. "DIE YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL. DIE!!!" Yui felt tears prick her eyes as she struggled, reaching towards her boot. Kanato took no notice, laughing at her attempts, as her other hand beat uselessly at his arm. "That's a nice expression... now die..." He started to squeeze and Yui couldn't speak, she couldn't breath and her eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

"Eve!" Azusa shouted running towards her, and Yui felt her head spin as everything started going black, before she reached for her boot, and thrust the object forward. The dagger burried itself into Kanato's chest. Kanato's eyes widened and he let go of her, she yanked the blade free, blood splattering across the walls and floor. 

Kanato gasped, stumbling back he felt for his chest. "You... you..." He looked up at her with a somewhat hurt and shocked expression. Yui watched in morbid fascination as Kanato began crumbling, fading away he reached out towards her. "No....fair.." He mumbled as the vampire's skin turned gray as he collapsed and turned to dust.

Yui stared at the dagger in her hand, her eyes wide. "Kanato.." She whispered, shocked with herself, and Azusa reached for her, pulling the shocked Yui towards him. Azusa teleported away before she could say another word. 

* * *

Each of the brothers collectively tensed. They felt it across the mansion, the sudden disappearance of one of their own. At once, they all teleported to the room, to find the pile of ashes. "Kanato..." Ayato said, shocked, and the brothers all seemed stunned at this. "She... killed him." Ayato whispered in shock, as if he didn't believe it even with the proof before his eyes. Laito was silent as her surveyed the area, his expression unreadable. 

"It would appear so." Reiji said coldly, and Ayato glared at him with a look of anger. "That's all you have to say?" He growled, and Subaru scoffed in disbelief as his brother's words. "Don't act like you cared about him." Ayato glared at him, but said before turning away, heading for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Shu asked suddenly, and the redhead glared at him. Shu stared at him impassively from where he lay on the couch. "Where to you think!" Ayato snapped, before suddenly the glass shattered and wolves ran in. Each of the brothers tensed, and cursed. "What the hell?" Subaru exclaimed, dodging a bite from one of the wolves. "Who the fuck are they?!" Ayato demanded. 

They were surrounded at wolves poured into their mansion, as if searching for something, something that had only just slipped away....

* * *

**Well, one down, eleven to go. Who do you think she should end up with? Favorites aside, who do you think she should end up with? Like, who does she have the most chemistry with? Let me know and we'll put it to a vote~**


	17. Confrontation.

**Okay I found a video that makes this whole scene like, together... it's totally the theme song of the story at this point.**

**I'm gonna put the link where you should start listening for max dramatic effect.**

* * *

Yui shoved the door to Ruki's room open, have walked past the other without a word. They appeared worried, and beaten from the attack. There was a lingering sense of adrenaline coursing through her veins, and droplets of Kanato's blood was still on her clothing.

She found Ruki in his room, laying in bed looking pretty beat up. She wasted no time in greeting him. "Hey, how's karma taste loser?" She said, and Ruki stared at her, eyes zoning in on the blood on her clothing. "You smell like.... you hurt one of them, didn't you?" He completely ignored her words. Yui was irritated that he didn't even seem phased by her insults. _Is he used to them?_ She thought she might be disappointed if she could no longer piss him off. 

"I killed Kanato." She said blankly, and his eyes widened in shock, lips parting slightly. "You... really managed to take one of them out. Although it wasn't the one you wanted." Ruki said, and Yui grinned darkly. "I've got plans for that one... his death will no be so quick and painless as a mere jab to the heart. But enough of that. You got attacked by wolves, yeah? They're after me." She explained, and Ruki frowned. "Why? Who are they?"

"Oh, just the remnants of an ancient clan that Karlheinz whiped the memories of in the minds of all who knew them. Also the founders of the vampire race, along with all the demon ones. They have all the powers of said clans as well." Yui said casually. Ruki blinked, and stared at her. "What?" Yui waved him off, and leaned against the window. "Oh yeah don't ask how I know that I don't really know how to explain." She added as an afterthought, then glanced outside, getting the feeling something was watching her.

 **"Eve."** Yui blinked, as the word suddenly rang through her head, she looked around, startled. Ruki watched her. "What's wrong?" Yui looked at him. "You did hear that?" Ruki shook his head and Yui stared him, before shaking it off. _Weird._ "Uh... I'm gonna go..." She quickly left the room, creeped out by the voice in her head. It reminded her a little of Cordelia's voice, only this one didn't come from within her, it was trying to reach her. Yui strode down the halls of the Mukami mansion, the familiarity almost a comfort to her.

 _If only this house was populated by decent people then I might not be so on edge here. Although, it's somewhat more easy going than the Sakamaki brothers, I'll admit._ Yui turned a corner, passing an oil painting of a bowl of apples, and found herself completely alone. _Wait a minute... where are the others?_ She wondered, and started to pick up her pace, turning another corner, then another. _HOW LONG IS THIS FUCKING HALLWAY?!_

Finally, out of breath, Yui glanced at the wall and gasped. "Wait... I could have sworn I saw that painting before...." She said, then looked down the hallway again, and this time took off in a full sprint, turning the corner before finding herself back in the exact same hallway. Yui stopped, and looked at the painting. "Fuck this." She went over to the nearest door and ran in.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL7IRngzIdk>

Yui emerged right back in the same hallway as before, earning a sound of frustration. "Stupid haunted mansion..... you know what!" Yui dashed for the window, smashing it the glass and hurling herself into open air.

She landed on the hardwood floor of the hallway with a loud thump. Yui groaned, and looked up. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS?!"

Yui pounded on the floor in anger, and stood up, letting out a scream of fury she ran back the other way, and came around the other end. "No!" She ran into another room, returning to the hallway. She opened the door, looking in to see the hallway, only to look back where she was, in the hallway. She stood directly in both sets of hallways, look back and fourth. "This is some trippy shit." Yui muttered, and then walked into the next hallway.

Finally, Yui sat down, and stair at the painting for a moment, before standing back up against, grabbing it, and hurling it out the window. "YEET BITCH." She shrieked, and suddenly, the world around her shattered.

 **"Yui..."** Yui jumped as that one sounded right next to her, a dark voice seemed to whisper in her ear. She looked around to find nobody there. "What the hell..." She muttered, then suddenly, she wasn't in the Mukami's mansion, but in a dark, dimly lit stone one. _Where the fuck am I now?_

Yui looked around the room, straining her senses for any sign of life. _What the hell is happening!?_ She thought, and then she heard a voice.

"My... you've certainly cause an interesting affect, Miss Komori... or should I say.... Cassidy? Which name did you prefer?" Yui turned, and stared up into the face of Karlheinz, who sat comfortably on a large throne, just a few meters away from her. His eyes were golden, and his features were inhuman, almost like he was airbrushed, with long thick silky hair that reached the floor, he looked similar to the game, but yet nothing like it.

The vampire king's golden eyes focused on her with a look that saw straight through her, and pinned her in placed. Yui stared at him with a very deer-in-headlights/oh-shit look on her face while she gathered her barrings.

Her throat went dry, and her heart began to beat faster as her palms started sweating. She felt dizzy, she felt sick, and very vulnerable at the moment. Every instinct in her body told her to run, but she couldn't move. "Don't you know it's rude not to bow before a king? Let me help you." He said, mockingly.

Yui suddenly felt her body move on it's own, as if possessed, she kneel before the vampire king, not of her own will. Yui grit her teeth in anger, but she couldn't break out of whatever power he used. She met his gaze, terrifying as it was, with the most defiant look she could muster.

"You did this." She accused, and he smirked at her, and Yui found it to be terrifying. His eyes were dead, worse than anything his sons could ever show. Suddenly, Yui had control of her body again, and she stood quickly. "I wanted a different story.... so I added another variable. A soul from a world where this was just a story... well, thanks to me, of course. I'd replayed time so many times, and so many disappointing outcomes... I'd hoped someone with a bit more... fight, than Yui might prove interesting. Perhaps more effective...." He raised his hand, and Yui felt herself rise off the ground, and cold terror shock through her as she was pulled through the air towards the vampire.

She stopped, just floating there, within his reach, he gripped her chin, staring into her eyes at her entire body remained in the air, unmoving. "How interesting you've been, you even managed to kill one of my sons."

Yui tried to speak, to apologize, but his grip tightened feeling as if it was going to shatter her chin then and their. "Do not lie and say you are sorry. **Never** try lie to me, girl." He hissed, and all words died in Yui's throat, pure fear shooting through her at she could barely move, much less speak. Her eyes fell from his, as her fear became to much for her to keep eye contact. He chuckled at this. "Should I rewind it again?"

"Why... me? Was it random?" Yui's words were very forced, barely in a whimper, but they were uttered nonetheless. Karlheinz regarded her, and let her drop at his feet. She didn't have the strength in her knees to stand, and remained on the floor. "I suppose it was a bit of both... I needed someone who was very familiar with my sons, but with a will that was... durable. Yours suited my requirements... I replaced the girl with you, and merged your souls, Cassidy's was the dominant soul, so she took over."

"Her... soul?" Yui said, and Karlheinz nodded. "Yes... you are irreplaceable at the moment. That is, it would be impossible for me to send you back or allow your soul to leave this realm." Yui stared at him in shock, processing in horror what he just told her.

 _He.... I'm trapped here._ The realization set in, and a mix of anger, fear and despair overcame her as Karlheinz walked past her, carelessly waving his hand, pulling her to her feed with his magic and forcing her to stand. "Come." Yui followed him numbly, her previous plans and ideas shattered at this news that it was all because of Karlheinz.

"I'll let you decide this time." Yui blinked, and Karlheinz smirked down at her, and pulled up her chin. "As a reward for being so.. entertaining. Tell me, what will it be this time?" She stared him confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

He gestured out of a door Yui hadn't noticed, and she saw the wolves approaching the Mukami mansion once again. "I can't have these events place out again... therefore I am reversing it back again, to your first night here. You can choose to forget as I reset the loop, or you can remember everything."

Yui stared at him. "I... what the hell would that accomplish?!" She demanded. Karlheinz just stared at her, as if she just told him the sky was blue. "My dear, this was just an experiment to see if you were the correct fit. The others usually died or went insane by now." Yui froze at those words, her heart sinking.

"... others?" Yui asked, a chill going up her spine, and she glanced at the vampire. Karlheinz grinned sadistically back at her, with an eerily gaze remaining fixed, as he continued staring at her unblinkingly, reminding her far to much like a predator stalking it's prey. "Did you think you were my first pick?" At his words, Yui's mouth went dry as she realized the implication behind them. She tried to string together a coherent response.

"I... how many times have you..." She was at a loss for words, a true level of horror overtook her as the reality set in. _I wasn't the first person reborn... I wasn't the only Yui... oh my god...._ If she wasn't scared before, now she was downright terrified. Her entire body began to shake, fingers trembling by her side as she swallowed, trying to figure out what he was going to do with her.

"That hardly matters now." He dismissed. "You can choose, do you want to remember?" He asked, eyes alight with something Yui didn't like. She stared at him, her own reflection staring back and she nodded, but he didn't acknowledge and only tilt his head, eyes locked on hers, expectantly.

"I want to remember." She confirmed, and he smirked, reach towards he held out a hand. Yui stared at the gloved palm for a moment and reached out, the second she did, Karlheinz moved faster than she could see, grasping her wrist and pulling her forward.

Yui let out a gasp as she hit his chest, and looked up at him eyes widen with terror and confusion. He chuckled, as if she's just told him something silly, and pulled her hair to the side, and traced his icy fingers down her neck, tearing through her cloths and leaving half her shirt gone in one fluid motion. Frozen, Yui could only watch as he leaned down, baring her throat as he inhaled, before searing pain wrenched through her body. His arm laced around her back to pull her closer, and Yui screamed at he bit down into her throat. 

She couldn't move, and if she could, she would certainly be frantically struggling to escape his fangs. The life and energy was being drained from her at a dizzying rate. Slowly, the world around her faded into white noise along with her own choked screams, as everything faded into darkness as Karlheinz's voice echoed through her mind.

**"Remember, you can never escape me..."**

* * *

Yui's eyes drifted open, the hum of the car engine reaching her ears and she could smell a scent of new car mixed with diesel in the air. Blinking in the daylight, Yui looked out the car window, a sudden bout of confusion on her for a moment as she felt like she should remember something she shouldn't.

Then everything hit her at once as the car stopped, and she sucked in a frightened gasp, her hand whipping to her neck, feeling for the wound and discovered nothing, not even a scratch.

Yui checked the rest of her body, finding nothing..... not even her tattoos? She stared and yes, her body was completely unscathed to the point where it shouldn't even be possible. She stepped out of the vehicle, slowly, numbly and got her luggage. The cab drove off, leaving her alone in front of the looming mansion. 

Yui let out a sigh, shoving open the gates, which was not as hard as it should have been. "Here we go again."

* * *

**I oop-**

**I'm just gonna be honest right now, I was cackling through this entire chapter. Hope you guys like~**


	18. Arrival... again.

Yui didn't have much patience to repeat the whole "Ayato" debacle again, so she decided to wait for someone to greet her at the door this time. Even as the rain began to fall, and the wind blew as thunder cracked, she didn't enter the house. She knocked, once, and the door didn't open this time- as if sensing her intentions.

Eventually, the door was opened by a rather irritated looking Reiji, although he hid his expression well- Yui had grown used to seeing his micro expressions by now... even if he didn't remember her.

Reiji looked down at the drenched human girl, who looked up at him blankly. "Who exactly are you?" He questioned, and Yui sighed, standing. "My name is Yui Komori, I've been sent to live here by the church." She introduced herself, her tone giving away her irritation at having to start from square one. Reiji regarded her for a moment, his eyebrow twitching as she at her tone, and his hand closed as it was crossed under his arm. 

"I don't recall hearing anything about this."

"Who would be informed of this? Are _you_ the eldest?" Yui asked innocently, knowing this question would infuriate Reiji, but she knew she could get away with it right now because he didn't know her well.

He grit his teeth, and pushed up his glasses. "I see." He said, and gestured for her. "Come in." He glanced over her drenched form. "I will allow you to change first... see to her." A servant appeared out of nowhere, and Yui didn't think to react. Reiji observed her for a reaction, and found it odd she had none, as if she was used to this. Yui want lead upstairs, and to what would be her room she suspected.

Yui changed, doing so as fast at possible, looking around the room for any sign of the perverted vampire who was no doubt stalking her now. The triplets wouldn't come out until she let her guard down, so they can scare her best.

She wasn't sure how she would react to Laito, as time reversed like this meant Yui hadn't technically been raped... or she'd been raped multiple times and not even remember it. Who says this is the first time Karlheinz has done this to her? How many times has he done this? Yui's body has surely been violated in almost every way possible at this point, then all evidence erased as if never happened.

Yui wondered how many years would add up in the time Karlheinz has spent trying to get the outcome he wants.

The servant lead her to the living room, where Reiji stood, waiting. He gestured for her to have a seat, and Yui obliged. Reiji then turned his head, and asked, "you heard from father about her?"

Shu's voice sounded, and Yui glanced at him, his figure seen lying on the couch nearby with his headphones in. "Yes... he said a woman would be arriving from the Church... to treat her with respect... and not to kill her.... also, she'll need to pick one of us by the next full moon." Yui straightened at that, and wondered why Karlheinz would add that instruction. Perhaps it was because she didn't pick one of them before? She needed to pick one of them....

.... the triplets were ruled out by default. Shu is ruled out because Reiji might kill her out of sheer irritation, and Subaru....

The hothead or the nerd. God, were these really her options?!

.... did she have Cordelia again?

_Hey Cordelia, you alive?!_

Yui yelled internally. No response. _You are such a sick pedophilic bitch. Karlheinz never loved you and you'll never get him back. Ever. Also your a slut._

After waiting a moment, Yui realized the triplets mother wasn't in her, although she was sure she still had her heart.

"My she's a spacy one, isn't she?" Yui blinked, and realized Laito was right next to her, while Ayato stood in front of her, with Kanato at her side. "She smells.. so good.." Kanato leaned in and licked her face. Yui froze, having been caught off guard, and looked at the three of them before it registered properly. She debated on her next actions.... and she realized she was acting to weird for them. She wasn't acting like this wasn't normal for her.

Then she let out a shriek, and flung herself over the couch, landing ungracefully on her back, legs strung up the back of the couch. Instantly, the three of them burst out laughing, Ayato actually having to propt himself up as he keeled over. "BWAHAHAHA look at her!" He pointed at Yui, who huffed, and pulled her legs down, sitting up on the floor. She chose not to speak.

Ayato continued laughing while Laito chuckled, staring at her. Yui decided not to make eye-contact with him, or Kanato and just planted a pouting expression on her face. "So she's an idiot."

Another voice, Subaru's voice, sounded from behind Yui. She looked up at him blankly, and he stared down at her. She smiled, and rubbed the back of her head to mock embarrassment. "Guilty as charged." She lightened her voice to make her sound sweeter, and decided this was probably the better play right now. Cute ditzy blonde, that's girl. She made a face of interest, letting her eyes light up as she pointed to his hair. "Is that your natural color? It's so pretty!" She let a giggle reach her voice, putting on her best Barbie girl facade. The triplets were snickering behind her.

Subaru blushed, and then yelled at her. "WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?! SHUT UP!!" He pushed her, and Yui fell back over the other side of the couch- even though she could have caught herself. She huffed. "Meanie! I was only asking!" She pulled herself off, readjusting her cloths, and pulling back her hair as if she cared. Subaru turned away from them, growling under his breath. "Idiot."

"I think you hurt bitch-chan's feelings!" A hand handed on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly, and he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry bitch-chan he's like that to all the girls..." Yui stiffened, and then violently jerked out of his grip. "Did you just call me a bitch?" She asked, hiding her fear with anger. Laito chuckled. "All girls are bitches." Yui stared at him, and decided to go with her first instinct.

_Fuck it. If it gets bad Karlheinz will just reverse it._

She punched him in the face, using all the power she had in her body. All the rage and frustration went into that punch, and much to Yui's surprise, it sent him flying across the room, being flung into the wall with surprising force, leaving cracks in the wall. Yui blinked, and looked at her fist, and her eyes widened.

Subaru snickered.

The room was silent for a moment, all of the brothers stared at her in shock. Yui saved face, and shook her fist a little, glaring at Laito who looked disheveled as he stood, his face now darkened. "You call me a bitch, I act like a bitch. That included teaching you what that word means." Yui hissed, and Laito stood, staring at her in disbelief.

"Ore-sama could have sworn she was human.." Ayato said, and suddenly he was next to her, sniffing her. "I don't know what she smells like- I thought it was human at first but..." He inhaled.

Reiji walked up to her, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you?"

"Yes. What, exactly, are you, _bitch-chan_?"

"You can't be human with that strength..."

They all stared at her questioningly, and Yui sighed, not even sure why she had this strength herself. "Well, I didn't exactly from directly from the church... Karlheinz technically delivered me." She admitted.

"Father was here?" Reiji said, surprised, and Yui shook her head. "No he put me in the car to here though.... I'm pretty sure he gave me something... extra... to defend myself, I guess." 

"You know?" Shu asked, and Yui looked at him. "Know what? Oh! What you guys are... yeah, obviously." Yui let out a little giggle, and looked at Reiji. "Okay, well, I already know all of your names, so... Oh! My name is Yui Komori. Hi." 

"Father told you about us?" Reiji asked, and Yui nodded, going with the lie. "Reiji, Shu, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Subaru." She named them, pointing to each. "Well now that that's out of the way.... isn't school in about an hour?" She asked, and gestured to the clock. Reiji twitched. "Yes..." He said through gritted teeth. Her bubbly-ness was getting to him.

"Well, I still smell like car and rainwater so I think I'll clean up. Unless you wanted to talk more?" She said, looking at all of them. "You are our prey... you cannot esca-" Yui cut Reiji off, earning the glare of death from the vampire in question.

"I can't get away from you, blah, blah, blah,- well, not _you_ specifically, I can't get away because your dad is the vampire king and I don't wanna piss him off again." Yui said, and Ayato spoke up.

"Again?" He asked. Yui nodded. "Oh, yes. Unpleasant, you know how it is, anyway, if you have any questions... ask your dad. Tootlies!" She said dismissively. Yui darted out of the room, paused, and popped her head back in again. "Yes Reiji, I'm aware my manners need work." Reiji hadn't even opened his mouth yet, but Yui knew that was exactly what he was thinking. He sneered at her, and she smiled back, before turning on her heal.

She giggled as she ran, and walked away upstairs, leaving the confused vampires in her wake. _This might actually be fun._

* * *

**Hehehe.... Well, here's another chapter! Let me know what y'all think in the comments. I know I pulled a fast one on ya.**


	19. Back to School

Yui was left alone for the hour after she left the vampires. Yui decided to explore her strength in this time, lifting things or otherwise to test it. She wondered what else had been "added" to her.

On top of that she was meant to pick one of them by the full moon... which was in roughly two weeks. She had two weeks to pick one of those assholes.... which one could she tolerate best? What does choosing one entail?

Does Karlheinz seriously expect her to just....

 _Of course he does because I don't have much choice. He probably thinks he's being generous by giving me a choice... and a small level of protection.... unless this it what the awakening is?_ Yui wondered, and turned to her bed and saw the uniform laying there. 

Picking it up, Yui headed to the bathroom, and upon glancing in the mirror, examined her body for any signs of change. Her tattoos were gone, and all the scars she's obtained from them were gone... even Ruki's brand mark was gone. Her skin appeared untouched.

 _.... this is so weird._ Yui thought, and she supposed it made sense. Karlheinz removed any trace of the damage that had been done to her body, leaving no evidence behind. Yui traced her fingers over the places where her tattoos had been. _It's violating that he removed even these though...bastard._

"Admiring yourself? I didn't take you for a the vain type bitch-chan." Yui jumped, and turned to see Laito stand- noticeably out of reach, looking her up and down. His face held no trace her of punch of earlier, but she knew it was probably still pissed off about it. It's likely he was here to "establish dominance" by coming at her while she was "vulnerable".

Well, at this point she's over anything like embarrassment. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She kept her words short and cold. Laito smirked, and the next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall.

Her breath caught in her throat, her mind flashed to the last time he'd had her like this, before she pushed that feeling down. _No. Your stronger now._ With a grunt, Yui pushed Laito off her, glaring at him. His eyes widened fractionally, but he kept up his facade. "Nufu... that strength of yours is aaawfuuullllyyyy annoying." His voice darkened a tad and Yui couldn't even blink before she found herself pinned by her neck against the wall, Laito grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Offering a perverted gaze as he stared at her with a twisted smirk, he chuckled. "My~ aren't you a sight?" He leaned towards her throat, and Yui grit her teeth as he sunk his fangs into her skin, taking greedy gulps that made her head spin. He let out a lecherous moan that made Yui cringe, and he pulled back slowly, licking away the remaining blood.

"Ahh... bitch-chan your blood..." He bit her again, this time closer to her breasts, and Yui struggled, but her strength wasn't enough to break free, especially not with her blood being taken like this. "It's....hmmm....ngh..." Laito's moans filled her ears and Yui closed her eyes, struggling to maintain her composure. His hands traced her body, touching places she wished were clothed, fingers pausing over a certain sensitive place before slowly inching there way in.

Yui, in a frantic, desperate act, leaved forward and dug her teeth into Laito's arm, piercing flesh, drawing blood.

Instantly, her entire body reacted. Power rushed through her, and she felt the overwhelming urge to bite harder as felt the intense urge to drink the second she tasted it. Laito pulled away in shock, as Yui shoved him off of her at the same time, repulsed by the idea, covering her mouth as her teeth erupted in pain. _Oh my god... no no no what did he... what did he do... Karlheinz what the fuck..._

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and her eyes were glowing a faint red, while her teeth... although very small, her canines were sharper, just a bit. Yui looked at Laito, who looked shocked, and she yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!" She shrieked and threw her fists forward, punching him in a blind panic. Laito was quick to dodge, and vanished, leaving Yui alone. She touched her lips, looking at the blood on her fingertips that she craved so much it hurt. 

Moving her hand towards her mouth in an almost hypnotic motion, Yui licked away the blood, getting more and more greedy about it, before licking away any trace of the blood. Then she looked in the mirror, examining her fangs.

 _That... was...._ She licked away the last drop, and felt a rush go through her.

_Delicious._

* * *

_"Yui Komori... my precious experiment. You will be something new. Neither human or vampire, you will be the new race... the Eve... now choose your Adam."_

* * *

Yui discovered it was awkward in the car ride to school. Nobody said anything, and Laito kept this odd expression in his face as he stared at her. She would occasionally glare at him, then ignore him whenever he made a comment about her.

For the most part, the ride was uneventful, and they arrived at school as usual. The vampires were leaving her alone... for once. Yui found this behavior both unnerving and satisfying. It wasn't until she was sitting down in class, and looking up to the history teacher did she freeze in her seat.

She only caught it for a moment, but the history teacher was staring at her... in a way that only vampires do. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her instincts told her that this middle aged looking man was a threat.

He gave his lecture, going over the Edo period, and Yui watched his movements looking for any sign of it, although she already had a feeling on what was going on. It was very possible the man was a vampire, and not only that but she wouldn't be surprise if it was Karlheinz himself, in disguise to keep a close watch on her. This was the only class she didn't have a Sakamaki with, although she noticed a familiar person in the back row, Ruki.

She didn't even spare him a glance, pretending like he didn't exist. She mused over the idea that Karlheinz had perhaps allowed the Mukami to remember everything- and hadn't told either of them that the other would remember as well. That would be amusing, and Yui figured that kind of game was his style, but if it was the case Ruki was just as good an actor as she was, despite the fact that she clearly caught him peeking at her a few times.

Yui's next plan was to head the library for research purposes, she wanted to know more about how her body mind be changing and brushing up on her biology and chemistry shouldn't hurt. She's already theorized about vampire biology, and even pryed some information from Reiji- though that usually came with bias so she had to form her own theories based on experience, principle, and evidence. 

She wasn't full vampire, she had mini fangs that were hardly fangs, but she didn't exactly crave blood like they do- at least she didn't think they did. Maybe they just overreact to it? Perhaps it's because she can't smell the blood (yet)? Or maybe she's going through a transitional period where her powers are still developing?

Yui wasn't sure.

While she browsed the section of biology in the library, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning to see who was there- dreading the appearance of a triplet- Yui blinked when she saw the one eyed glasses wearing first blood.

Yui's eyes widened, and her lips parted in surprise, and he grinned at her. "Hello, Yui."

* * *

**Sorry about cliff hanger. ;)**

**I'll have another chapter out in a few days, don't worry.**


	20. Snatched

She stared at him, blinking. "Shin." She said, without thinking, and he tilted his head. "You remember."

"Yeah... he let me keep my memories... or at least some of them. I wouldn't know how many exactly." Yui explained, and Shin grinned. "Oh.. your definitely not Yui.... and you seem more aware than she is... and more... spunky." He leaned forward towards her, and Yui deadpanned at him. "Okay then... so like what are you gonna do? Kidnap me? Threaten me? Bite me?" Yui listed out, and Shin just stared at her, then Yui pointed at him emitting the most positive sarcastic energy she could muster "Oh! I know, it's gonna be torture right? It's always torture. Or just everything I just mentioned, especially since I'm commenting like I am and probably irritating the fuck out of you." 

"If you know it irritates me, you must really like pain." Shin replied, his tone cold and his eyes dangerous. 

"No, I just honestly do not give a fuck anymore. There is nothing you can do to me that has not already been done. This body has been torn to pieces in a million different ways- I can't remember for my own sanity no doubt, but damn do I know what those bastards are capable of. I've probably been violated in every way imaginable at this rate. My soul was ripped from my body and stuffed into some poor broken doll, because apparently nobody here has a lick of common sense or civility. How hard would it have been to just, not be violent and cruel? It's literally effortless, and even then nobody could manage it. Everybody just HAD to torture her. Me. Whatever. Savages. The lot of you. Incapable of rational thought or-" Yui was interupted from her rant, by a slap across the face.

"I think that's enough insolence." Carla spoke, and Yui was surprised he appeared without her even noticing... she was really heated. She stood, and just stared at him. "See, this is exactly what I mean. It's like you guys have no idea how to talk or interact with the opposite sex." 

"Watch your tongue, mortal." Shin hissed, and Yui looked at him. "Dude, I've died more times than I could even remember. I think "mortal" is a far stretch at this point, and I stand by my previous statements." Carla's eyes narrowed at Yui, and she tensed, slightly, but at this point she could care less about what would be done to her.

"You think you are worth kind treatment? You are nothing-"

"More than the only thing that can possibly cure that little genocidal virus, as well as bring about the continuation of your species. Oh, yeah, I'm totally nothing. Yeah, it's not like you could ever put that pride away and just... act decent. Just.. you know. Decent. I'm not asking for kindness, never expected it since your entire species, that is I'm saying basically anything that drinks blood at this point, are even capable of functional relationships. I doubt a child would last long in your care, since your treatment of me would signify you aren't worthy of offspring. Also, yes I have the right to say that as I am the only person here who's had decent parents, like both my parents were good parents so I have the best example." Yui spoke quickly, going off on the both of them.

"Now, Yui didn't have a good example, and when I say Yui I say the girl who used to be her because I'm kind of a parasite myself, although it's all Karlheinz's fault in that regard, she easily accepted them. Like, the girl was walking empathy. Literally nothing could make her genuinely hate someone. Naturally, you all ruined her. Yes, I count you do, because all you had to do to get her was to just, not torture her and abuse her. But no, you ruined it. All of you. Yes I am comparing you the Sakamaki brothers because guess what! You treat me just the same as them!" Yui went off her rapid fire rant, her words were measured and cold, but also scolding. 

"I don't WANT to be the reason your species goes extinct but come on! You aren't making it easy for me to help you guy out..." Yui finally sucked in a breath of air, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders at the completion of her rant, and she looked at the brothers, who just looked a mix of anger and shock.

"You... want to help?" Shin sounded baffled by this, as if the mere idea of her wanting to help them is confounding. 

"Uh, duh, what am I a vampire? Actually, don't answer that question, I am currently on the fence on what I am. ANYWAY yeah, I would want to help you find a cure. It's not like I'm like you. I actually value life." She explained. 

"You really think so little of us." Carla said, and Yui narrowed her eyes at him. "No more than what you think of me, anyway." Yui said, and then paused. "Can we cut to the chase?" She asked, and crossed her arms, staring at the two of them. Carla's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "You know what we want from you, and how far we will go to get what we want.."

Yui felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he reached towards her. "Come with us." Yui stared at him, blinking a few times. "Um.." She was honestly torn, and knew she probably would just get taken by force regardless.

"You have two options here, come with us willingly, or by force." Shin said harshly, and Yui kept herself from flinching as his tone and gaze. She signed, and put the book she was holding back. "Fine." She reached out and place her hand in his, and looked into his eyes, internally praying her reckless choice hadn't just sentenced her to death.

But she couldn't stand living near the Sakamaki brothers for another moment. They brought out her worst.

The next thing Yui knew the room spun, as she was pulled forward and she was swept away in Carla's grasp.

* * *

**Welp. They got her. Hehe... Let me know what you think in the comments.**


End file.
